


Building a Better Burrow

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [21]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Lone Traveler encounters the Burrow before it was expanded. Maybe it can be made into a safer and more comfortable home for this version of the Weasleys. It's amazing how much a building can change history.





	1. Planning for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

Harry appeared on a road in a very familiar place. However, he was shocked that one of his favorite places from his own world looked nothing like he expected.

He saw three men exit and stand around the house. They were gesticulating at the short house.

He cupped his hands and yelled out, "Hello!"

The three men turned and saw the man standing on the road. One of them, the shortest, waved the figure toward them. As he approached, the shortest man stepped forward.

"Hello! Can I help you?" a much younger Arthur Weasley asked the man.

Harry smiled. "I was passing through and saw you three arguing. I was just curious. My name is Gary, Gary Seven."

Arthur moved forward to shake the man's hand. "I'm Arthur Weasley and these are my brothers-in-law, Fabian and Gideon. They're here to help me. We're going to have a baby and they're here to help their sister and her husband get the house ready. We just were trying to decide how to go about it."

"Ahh!" Gary (Harry) paused. "First one?"

Arthur blushed and nodded. The other two ribbed him a bit for knocking up their sister.

"You need another hand? Or wand?" The three looked surprised. Gary chuckled. "I saw the holster. I happen to be a wizard as well." He pulled his wand half out and pushed it back in. "As I am not in any particular rush, helping a young family prepare for a new wizard sounds appealing to me."

Arthur was hesitant. "I appreciate the sentiment. But funds are limited – I just started at the Ministry – and so I can't afford any extra for help. But I do appreciate the sentiment."

Gary chuckled. "I wasn't offering for money. Maybe a good meal or two. I truly just want thought a good deed for a young family sounded right pleasant as a break in my routine."

Arthur turned and spoke with the other two. The two, with some humor, walked over and inspected Gary up and down and then returned to speaking in quiet tones with Arthur. Arthur, with a laugh for a comment made by Fabian, said, "Well, I think I can afford a meal or two. You're welcome, then."

Gary walked with the three back to the house. Arthur said, "What do you think is the best course?"

Harry considered it. Although he loved the Burrow, even he could admit it might have been better planned. "Well, I guess the first question is: Would you prefer tall or wide?"

Arthur chuckled. "We only have one baby. I think on room on top would likely be the best route."

Gideon said, "That was one of our disagreements. I thought adding it on the back would be best."

Fabian added with a grin, "And I was just fomenting discord between the two."

Gary laughed. "Well, are you going to stop at one baby?"

Arthur blushed. Fabian and Gideon both gave Arthur the gimlet eye and Gideon said, "I think messing with our sister once is enough." Fabian nodded in agreement.

Gary shook his head. "And what does your sister say about it? Should I ask her?"

Both of the men looked in horror at the visitor. "We made Arthur promise not to tell!"

Gary gave them an evil look. "Do I look like Arthur?"

The four laughed a bit. The two Prewitts missed Arthur's grateful look. He was getting a bit tired of the teasing.

Gary finally said, "Why not combine them? Add a couple of rooms in the back. Then, if more are needed later, you can add a first floor over that, a second floor – or even a third. Who knows, you could end with a whole quiddich teams worth! Better to plan ahead."

The three red-heads looked at each other with wide eyes. Each of them knew that Molly wanted a big family: The Prewitts – especially the women – loved kids.

"And if you do an extra room or two for visiting family, these two could stay while you and your lady wife can perhaps go on vacation to work on the next one. When they come, the extra room will be handy."

Arthur, blushing all the while, nodded in agreement. "Well, first, we need to get the wood cut and shaped." He pointed toward a stand of large trees nearby. In Gary's time, that area was denuded – it was obvious where the wood came from to add on to the Burrow.

Gary asked, "Who knows the charms for it?"

Gideon and Fabian both raised their hands. "We were going to do it for him."

Gary said, "Well, show us both – and we can help. And the next time he needs to add a room, he'll be ready."

The two brothers looked at each other and then nodded to Gary. The four moved to the stand of trees. The two brothers showed Arthur and Gary how to use cutting charms to cut the trees and shape the wood.

Gary's precision with his wand meant that less was wasted and so not as many trees needed cutting.

An hour and a half after they started, Arthur's wife came out with a pitcher of lemonade. It was interesting to see Arthur's face light up when his wife came into view.

"Molly!" He turned to Gary. "That's my lovely bride, Molly. I'll introduce you." He turned and yelled, "Break time, guys!" Gideon and Fabian appeared out of the stand of trees.

Molly approached, eyeing the extra man with some curiosity. "Molly, this is Gary Seven. He was passing by and volunteered to help, a bit of a good deed for him." He took her hand and turned to Gary. "This is my lovely wife, Molly."

Molly giggled at her husband's introduction. While no great beauty she wasn't unattractive; when she smiled and laughed it was much more obvious. She looked to be a few months along.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." Gary smiled at Arthur. "You're a lucky man, Arthur." He smiled broadly in agreement.

Molly blushed as she said, "Thank you. You can call me Molly. Thank you for helping us. Would you like some lemonade?"

Gary nodded. He conjured four cups and they all drank deeply. When he was finished, he banished his cup and thanked her again. The other three followed suit. Molly stood up. "Lunch will be at noon. Bring your appetites." All four smiled as she made her way back, after flirting briefly with her husband.

Her two brothers scrunched their eyes closed and covered their ears. Fabian yelled, "We don't need to see that!"

Gary laughed and Arthur blushed. When the brothers' attention was turned back towards the stand of trees, both yelped. The four turned to see Molly holding her wand, a smirk on her face. "That's for the drama." She then sauntered back to the house, the pitcher in one hand and twirling her wand with the other.

Gideon lamented, "She's always been good with the stinging hex." Arthur and Gary laughed at the two, until the brother's joined in as well.

By the time Molly called everyone in for lunch there was a large pile of beams and boards. The smells coming from the house as they approached made their mouths water.

The lunch did not disappoint. The four ate very well, encouraged by Molly. As they were finishing Gary said, "Okay. So, let's plan the next steps."

With some suggestions from Molly, the planning progressed. Because they were adding on the back rather than just building up, they would need to gather field stones for a foundation. That would be a heavy draw of magic but Gary volunteered he was quite good with accio charms.

The four red-heads were a bit dubious. Arthur hoped it would work because he only had two days off from his Ministry job to finish the addition.

The extended family was coming by the next day to help raise the walls. Molly's brothers and husband were supposed to get all of the material ready.

And so the four family members all followed Gary as he made his way to the large back field. They all looked for locations of stones until he had a pretty good idea of where they could be found. They moved to the area behind the house where the addition would be added and Gary prepared himself.

He began summoning the stones and placing them in a pile. The other three men would levitate the stones out of the way while Gary took a breath and then this would repeat.

Molly took one look at the energy Gary was expending and moved inside to brew some pepper-up.

Within a few hours, large piles of stones were now close to where they would have to be laid. The four men moved back inside and Molly gave them all some pepper up potions. It was decided that they would only work a little while longer so that they could be rested for the next day.

As they sat around the table Gary asked, "Are there any runes that we should be adding to the stones or the wood?"

Arthur looked curious. "Runes?"

"Yeah. I assume there will be some wards you will add: Fire prevention, stability, anti-pest. Anything else. I know you can add wards later, but maybe there are things we can add to make it easier in the future?"

Arthur considered it. "I didn't think of that." None of the family members were particularly educated on wards. Finally Arthur said, "I should go ask my mum. Her family is big on wards."

At his wife's agreement, he moved to the floo. "I'll be back in a bit."

While Arthur was off talking to his mother, the other three men worked to make a furrow where the stone foundation would be laid. At four, Arthur exited the house followed by an older woman as well as Molly.

Arthur introduced his mother. "This is my mum, Cedrella Weasley. Mum, you've met Fabian and Gideon. And this is Gary Seven." Arthur's mum was an aristocratic looking woman who looked to be in her late forties or early fifties.

"Mrs. Weasley, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Gary Seven." She presented her hand and Gary brushed his lips over her hand.

"Arthur came to me asking about runes. I was curious. Explain." Cedrella Weasley was obviously very used to being obeyed.

"I asked if there were particular runes which should be added to the wood or stone to make warding easier in the future."

Cedrella walked to the piles of stone. After taking a look she turned. "There are Rune sets which would be helpful but etching them into so many stones would take a long time. Normally, only a few stones are etched so that they can be tied into a ward stone."

Harry considered it. "Can I ask a few questions?" Cedrella nodded. "How deep does the etching have to be?" "Do they have to be drawn in or can they be placed at once, in full?" "Does how they're etched have an effect?" "Do they have any effects before being charged?" "Can you draw the Rune sentences that could be added to each stone?"

When his questions were answered, Gary asked that two copies of possible Rune sequences be put together while he retrieved some tools that might be useful.

Curious, Cedrella agreed.

Harry looked back in his memory and, remembering where he needed to go, then apparated away.

It was a good thing that Tom at the Leaky Cauldron was so helpful in exchanging galleons he happened to currently have with muggle money. Tom also didn't ask any questions. And he was much faster than visiting Gringotts.

By the time he returned, Cedrella had several parchments prepared. There were three copies each of runes to be placed on stones, on beams, and then on the other lumber if possible.

Gary first took a parchment and drew random lines on different parts. He then transfigured different sections of the ink into different substances until he found one which caused the ink to eat through the parchment but only where there was ink.

He then took a new parchment. He wrote, "The Burrow," several times and then separated each instance into its own piece. Moving outside, he placed charms on the several slips so that they were still flexible but otherwise impervious.

Taking several stones, he placed different slips on each one. He then retrieved several containers that he had obtained from a crafts store as well as a chemical store. Because they were in such small quantities, he luckily didn't need to register the purchases. He had explained that he was experimenting with doing drawings on stone. Employees at each store had helped him find the right acids and brushes.

Duplicating the brushes and each container, he had temporarily conjured items he could experiment with. He left the originals alone.

Using different chemicals, he brushed several stones and waited the time needed for the acids to eat into the stone and then become inert.

Once the time had come, he vanished the slips as well as the residue left behind on each stone.

While Cedrella inspected each one, he did the same thing to several small pieces of wood made from one of the boards that he sacrificed for the experiments. Cedrella inspected these and then pointed out which ones might be useful.

He vanished the chemical containers that had proven to be useless and then took one of the sheets that Cedrella had made with runes and repeated the process.

Using only the acids which produced acceptable results, he repeated his experiments on three different stones using the templates he had made from the parchments provided. He also put the runes to be placed on wood using several different pieces.

Once these were completed, Cedrella inspected them. She asked that Gary move them away from the house so that she could try charging the different pieces.

When the experiments were done and only the best result for each material were left (everything else having been vanished or banished) they were left with an acid and brush for wood and three acids and brushes for different stone types.

Cedrella, at some point, had flooed her husband to say she would be at Arthur's for a bit longer and he should arrange dinner for himself and the two boys at home.

After a break to eat, Gary brought took two boards from the pile and made a box to hold the different tools and templates. He wrote out the exact names for the acids and brush types and corresponding materials. He then wrote out a list of steps and spells for each step.

When he was done, Gary presented Arthur and his family a complete Rune etching kit for magical construction.

The Weasleys and Prewitts were regarding the visitor with a bit of awe. In a matter of a few short hours, Gary had devised and prepared a durable method for preparing proper materials for a home that could now be completely tied in to wards.

Such preparations normally required a team of trained warders many days and would be available to only the wealthiest clients.

Because he had used a mixture of both muggle and magical means, it was almost inconceivable that it could be easily reproduced.

Purebloods would never have obtained muggle chemicals to etch stone or wood. They preferred to use spells which required someone trained in the Ancient Runes to draw each one manually.

Muggleborns normally didn't acquire the spell repertoire that this process required. Most were discouraged from careers in warding or enchantment. Those that did follow those routes normally didn't stray much from what they learned from those that taught them.

As Matriarch of the family, Cedrella (after getting permission from Gary) demanded that this become a family secret. She explained the enormous economic possibilities that it could provide in the future.

Gary suggested that at some point, someone would notice and rumours would fly. At that point, an effort could – and perhaps should – be made to sell the method to Gringotts. He also suggested that as a part of that agreement the Weasleys and Prewitts be exempt from any secrecy oaths they demanded.

Gary, to his relief, felt no call to move on. He began to make his way out so that he could get a room at the Leaky Cauldron but Molly insisted that he stay. They didn't have much room yet, but they did have enough for that. Shrugging Gary agreed. He was enjoying himself and so didn't disabuse the couple from the idea that he would have to pay.

The next day, Gary agreed to continue helping.

The Prewitt brothers were once again present. This time Arthur's father, mother, two teenage brothers, three of his uncles, and several of their children (adults) were present to help raise the addition to the house.

Gary helped to arrange the assembly line to prepare the stones and wood. Cedrella had once again insisted on secrecy, even though most of the family thought that the material they were using to etch was some special potion. None but those who were present the day before knew exactly where the original came from.

Gary hadn't even needed to open the muggle container – he duplicated it as it appeared. Therefore, the original acids never needed to be exposed or compromised.

The teenagers had fun doing the brushing of the etching materials. His assembly line allowed them to do twenty stones at a time and each batch took ten minutes.

Gary prevented a catastrophe occurring when Gideon and Fabian tried to prank the teenagers working on the foundation stones. Gary sicced Molly on them and they desisted after they finished rubbing their ears.

After etching the stones, the teenagers helped to mix the homemade mortar which would be used. Gary, under direction from one of Arthur's uncles, dried the mortar using specific spells.

When he asked why not make it impervious, the Uncle explained how weather would crack walls that were set too rigidly. If the mortar didn't have any give, cracks could form in the stones.

Another Uncle helped to prepare for a new bathroom. Gary had asked and Cedrella had come up with a Rune scheme for a magical septic tank. It would vanish any water or waste but could be accessed if someone dropped something like a ring or money into it accidentally.

What the visiting Weasleys (other than Cedrella) didn't notice was that Gary also placed a suitable place in the construction that could hold the main ward stone. Access was on the opposite side from the real septic access door. Who would look for a ward stone behind what looked to be access to a septic tank?

By lunch, the foundation was completely laid, including a sill beams that would support the new construction. The bathroom location was marked out as were the locations for the new rooms. The hallway location and the entrance to the original house was also defined.

Wall construction was fairly quick after the lumber was prepared with the Rune schemes Cedrella had defined. Gary found out that the magical world – at least the Weasleys and the Prewitts – used permanent sticking charms to attach materials together. In exchange for his help, he was taught the one they inherited from the Blacks. It was a much easier decision after Gary admitted he was also distantly related to the Blacks.

A new Rune scheme was also applied for pipes that would conjure fresh water. Cedrella was going to design a magically controlled system to determine the temperature, but it would take too long.

Gary apparated to a plumbing supply store and obtained normal shower and sink hardware and charmed them to never break. It was much easier for Cedrella to charm pipes for hot and cold exclusively. Gary did ask her to make Rune templates for a magically controlled system. Muggle parts weren't always easily available.

The new system was so much better than what was already in the house that Gary obtained hardware for the kitchen and existing bathroom. Arthur's father worked on those as well as tying them into the new magical septic tank. He then sealed off the old one.

By 4:00, the outside walls were up as was the frame for all inside walls. Roofing was done using slate which Arthur had saved up for. In truth, the money that Arthur had saved stretched much farther due to Gary's intercession. He had anticipated paying experts for a number of things that Gary and his mum devised. He had insisted on replacing the galleons that Gary had originally spent on his first trip for muggle chemicals and supplies. He had also provided the galleons for the hardware.

Muggle hardware was so much cheaper than what he would have had to pay for magical versions in Diagon Alley.

By 5:00 the Weasleys were inside, applying the plaster to the walls. Gary had insisted on stuffing the outside walls with hay which was magically treated to be fireproof. He explained that it would mean less magic being needed to prevent drafts in the future.

Gideon and Fabian suggested they do the same for inside walls. It would mean few silencing charms needed for when they visited – they really didn't want to hear their sister and her husband performing their spousal duties.

By 9:00, the entire visiting family was ensconced around the rather large dining room. It was a luxury, but Arthur had decided that if he was going to host family functions in the future (or if they had as many children as his wife seemed to want) that they should have a space sufficient to hold them all.

The old dining room attached to the kitchen could be used for their small family or for whatever.

The new addition sported a new master bedroom, a smaller bedroom which could double as a nursery, a full bathroom, a dining room, and a hallway connecting everything to the original house. Arthur and Molly had decided that they would convert their old master bedroom on the first floor of the original house to a guest room or room for later children.

Harry, having an idea of how large the family would become, had insisted on leaving room at the edge of the dining room for a second future stairway if needed.

The Weasleys all celebrated the completion of the addition. Gary was thanked by all of those in attendance for his help and was given a permanent invitation to visit. A grand time was being had by all.

Finally Gary felt the call. He stood up. "Molly, Arthur, Prewetts, Weasleys, my time to move on has come. I do hope to take you up on that invitation, but I don't know the next time I will be around. Enjoy your newly expanded home and I wish you the best of fortunes."

He was farewelled by those present and then he made his way out. For some reason, he didn't move on until he was out of site of the Burrow.

The next morning, Molly was cleaning the dining room. Everyone had returned to their own homes later the night before and the two of them had celebrated – as best they could with her in her current condition anyway. She had left the cleaning until Arthur went to work.

As she worked, she contemplated the generous man who had helped them. She knew that if Arthur and her brothers had been left to their own devices, the added structure would never have been as sound as what they had accomplished.

She loved her husband and brothers but they were not builders.

As she worked, she contemplated how to decorate the new areas. She remembered a clock that she had once seen. She might have to ask her mother-in-law for help with the runes, but she wanted to duplicate that clock.

Even as she contemplated this, she found a strange thing: One single hair was left from Gary on the chair he had sat upon the night before. She held it up and looked at it. Maybe she should add a hand to the clock?

* * *

Molly and Arthur were sitting in the breakfast nook, as the old dining area had come to be called. Molly was wiping Charlie's face even as Bill was making faces at his brother. She was pregnant again.

Arthur was considering the plans for adding a first floor over the master bedroom and dining area. Charlie would be moving into Bill's room (the old master bedroom) when this one was born, but Arthur knew that eventually they would each need a room. As he had saved a bit more money for it, he wanted to take care of it now rather than later.

Once again, Gideon and Fabian would be coming to help out. They loved to visit and used the second bedroom. Molly had insisted that a spare room be left for visiting kin.

His uncles and brothers were all too caught up to be able to assist. His parents were getting on a bit, but would be visiting. His mum would help Molly with the children.

Suddenly a noise interrupted the family. They both looked up to see Gary Seven's hand moving on the clock. It was very odd. Ever since it had been placed, the hand had been stuck on "Traveling." For the first time it was moving – and it's final position was "The Burrow."

Arthur and Molly quickly stood and made their way to the front door. Looking out, they saw the long-missed person in question making his way to their house. They – as well as others – had asked around and no one knew him.

However, he had done so much for them that they would always welcome him into their home. As to his past – every man had a right to privacy. And although Molly was nosey (she knew it too) she wouldn't ask.

Molly rushed out of the door. "Gary! Welcome back!"

The man smiled as he braced himself. Molly threw her arms around their visitor and hugged him as hard as she could – given her current limitations.

Arthur walked up smiling. "I will add to my wife's good wishes and say welcome as well."

Once Molly had let go, Gary said, "Molly, Arthur. It's good to see you too. And it's obvious that the family is expanding!" He pointedly looked to Molly's current baby bulge.

Arthur grinned and said, "Yes. We Weasleys have a deserved reputation. How have you been?"

They all moved toward the house. Molly was determined not to allow their visitor to leave without at least feeding him and so she maintained a heavy grip on his arm.

"I've been well. Traveling. Helping out here and there. How have you two been?"

Arthur and Molly both beamed as Molly answered, "It's been wonderful. We have two boys – you saw me carrying the first – and now another one the way. It's strange though – you only showing up right as we're planning our next addition."

Gary looked surprised. "Truly?"

Arthur said, "Yes. With another on the way and knowing that we want at least one or two more, I've saved up a bit. We're going to add a first floor above the new section."

Gary grinned. "Well, I guess I will be working for food again." Molly started to protest, but Gary only said, "You cooking is quite worth it in my opinion."

Molly blushed and Arthur smiled at his wife.

Gary had fun meeting the younger versions of Bill and Charlie. Bill was five and was highly interested in their visitor. Charlie was out of his uncoordinated toddling stage but still was very much a toddler. He was going though toilet training right now.

Soon, there was a call from the floo. Arthur moved to welcome his parents. While that was happening, a knock at the door signaled that Molly's brothers had arrived.

There were many greetings as the visiting family was amazed that Gary had shown up to help with the next build.

The four men moved to denude more of the tree stand. After moving a particularly large pile of boards Gary commented to Arthur, "At least this time we don't have to move more rocks."

Arthur and the Prewett brothers laughed. They were once more provided refreshment by Molly. They laid out the assembly line to add runes to the beams and lumber when Gary had a thought. He turned to the others and said, "Before you start, I want to ask your mum a question."

He moved inside and found Cedrella playing with her grandchildren. "Mrs. Weasley?"

Cedrella looked up. "Yes, Mr. Seven?"

"I need your expertise once more."

Being very interested in the young man's ideas, she called for her husband to watch the two children while she moved to help him.

They sat in the dining room with the rest of the family watching. Harry asked pensively, "I've heard that there has been trouble recently."

There was a small pall that stole over the room. "Yes. Some muggleborns have been being attacked. But most established wizarding homes have been considered safe."

Harry said, "Yes, for now. But what if it expands?"

Molly began to be worried. She had heard rumours from her brothers and husband about disappearances and she didn't like contemplating the idea that they would be in danger.

Cedrella sighed. "That would be very bad."

"Right. My question is: If we are going to be building another floor essentially, is there a Rune scheme we should add or is there a different Rune scheme that would allow the first floor to be warded differently than the ground floor?"

Everyone stared at Gary with a bit of confusion. "In what way?"

Gary was obviously thinking as he put his idea forward. "Imagine if someone wanted to add another ward … let's say the Fidelius Charm." A few were confused as it was a well known charm, but Cedrella was not one of them. "Could, for example, we apply a set of runes to the first floor materials which would make it easier to apply such a charm there and not on the whole house? If someone was planning an attack, the family could retreat to the warded area. A Fidelius would mean that any invaders would assume that the family wasn't home. With the charms preventing fire, it wouldn't be worth it to burn the place out. They might do a bit of damage and then retreat or be driven off. Is such a thing possible?"

Cedrella considered the question. This Seven man certainly had some radical ideas. However … She turned to Molly. "Molly, dear, do you have some parchment?" Molly scurried to retrieve parchment and quills. "And Arthur? Please retrieve The Box." Arthur moved to retrieve the valuable set of construction and warding tools.

Everyone watches as Cedrella made some notes. She drew a few runes and compared it to the runes that were already laid in the addition. She then scratched out one set of runes and drew another. She considered the two together and then said, "We need to test this. Make a small fake house – it doesn't have to be fancy. Put the original set on the ground level and the second on the first level. Use two fist sized rocks for temporary ward stones. Make certain they are within a foot of each other. The full size stones would have to be within ten feet of each other."

Harry and the Prewitts moved to comply with her request. Everyone followed and watched. Bill was fascinated as Gary applied the two sets of runes. He used the original template (a magically produced duplicate anyway – the original was never to be used) and used Cedrella's new rune scheme to make another template. He finished and then stepped back.

Cedrella took the two fist-sized rocks and applied two different basic warding schemes to them. She also linked them, but not completely. She asked her husband to help. She powered the two ward stones and stepped back. Everyone who saw the miniature house waited – but nothing happened. Gary sighed, "Oh well. I guess it's not going to work."

Cedrella laughed. Everyone stopped and turned back, wondering what she was laughing about. She smirked at her family and said "Septimus?"

Her husband, also grinning, said, "The Doll House has a first floor."

Everyone stared and then looked at the miniature. Suddenly, they noticed what they had failed to notice before: The top of the small house had disappeared and they had never noticed. Cedrella laughed again and then said, "I would never have been able to cast it on a full size house – I don't have that amount of power – but this? It will work as requested."

Everyone grinned. Gary was about to make sure the temporary mini house was vanished but Cedrella asked him to wait. He began before ensuring that the new rune scheme was the one added to the lumber for the first floor. As they were applying them, Gary had a thought. "Arthur!"

The three men looked at Gary. "Can you move Bill back in with Charlie? We're going to have to deconstruct your current first floor to apply all the schemes. He can move back tonight when we're done, but he might need a nap."

Everyone helped clear out the first floor and they applied the new scheme to every wall and as many boards in the wall as they could. It was remarkably quick.

As the men were removing the roof for the addition, Molly was cooking, Septimus was watching the children, and Cedrella was planning out a rune scheme for a second floor and even a third. If Gary Seven was so concerned as to start on this path, she would ensure all eventualities were planned for. She couldn't design the full wards that should be applied – but she could design a system for several ward stones to hold different schemes for different floors.

Soon, construction commenced and the first floor took shape. Instead of a dining room, the first floor had a study/library. Gary's suggestion that it could eventually be used for the children to do homework was met with Molly's enthusiastic approval. It would also give her a place to home school the children before Hogwarts.

Because it wasn't as big as the dining room, it left room for three bedrooms to be added – as well as another full bathroom. The bathroom was tied into the same septic tank. When inspected, the tank's charms were holding perfectly well with no degradation.

Molly blushed a bit when an inexpensive bracelet she had lost was found in the tank. As it wasn't that important or significant an adornment, she hadn't been upset when she noticed it gone and promptly had forgotten it. She had been distracted almost immediately by the birth of her second child.

All in all, the new addition was completed much more quickly than the original was. A secondary stone was placed and Cedrella had enough power to place it under a Fidelius. She made Arthur the secret keeper and he promptly told three people: Molly as his wife, Bill as his firstborn (even though he wouldn't think about it much until he was older and trained as a curse breaker), and Gary Seven – who had made it possible. When Gary protested, Arthur had only shaken his head and said he trusted the man.

After a wonderful celebratory dinner, Cedrella convinced Gary to add a second floor to the mini house and to try her additional scheme. If that one worked, the third floor scheme would work as well – she was confident enough in her skills to be certain of that.

Each scheme had been firmly ensconced in The Weasley Box. Arthur had wanted to call it the Burrow Box, but Cedrella pointed out that if it was ever widely known, the Burrow shouldn't have anything to draw attention to it.

Gary knew it was time to move on. He farewelled the Weasleys and family and left out of the front door. He had never noticed his hand on the clock. Molly sighed as she looked at the clock.

Arthur asked, "What is it, Molly?"

She pointed to the clock. "It says Traveling again." Everyone saw Gary Seven's hand was firmly back to its original position.

* * *

Molly stared at her clock. The times were so fraught with worry. Her brother's hands often moved to "Mortal Peril." The first time it had happened, she screamed and it took her husband several hours – and their hands moving back to the position for their home – before she calmed down.

She didn't see them enough. She had many children she was watching and they were off helping against the Dark wizard that Britain was now struggling with. The Ministry had finally acknowledged the danger. Even her husband was busy helping out when muggles needed to be obliviated.

His hand had moved to Mortal Peril once and she almost had a fit. Luckily, it almost immediately moved back to "Work."

Suddenly, a hand that almost never moved did – and landed, for the second time in its history – at "Home (Burrow)." She screamed again – but this time it was in joy. She rushed to the front door and pulled it open. Walking up to the house, once again, was Gary Seven. She rushed out and gave one of the hugs she was notorious for.

"Oh, you're back! It's so good to see you, Gary."

She let go and looked at him. Strangely, he looked almost exactly like he did when they first met him. He grinned at her and said, "It's good to see you, Molly. It's been a while."

"It certainly has!" She began, once again, dragging him inside. He was looking far too thin. She would feed him up properly! "I have to call Arthur! He'll want to know you visited immediately!"

She pushed him inside and in the family room. He noticed several children. There was Bill, Charlie, Percy, and … a large crib with two very young children sitting up and babbling at each other.

So, it was likely to be …. 1978? 1979? He waited till Molly returned from flooing her husband and said, "You know? I've been so busy traveling that I've lost track of the date. What day is it again?"

Molly chuckled and said, "It's Saturday, 11 November. When was the last time you checked?"

Gary blushed. "Er. August?"

"Ooooh, you!" She moved to pick up third youngest. "You remember Bill and Charlie, right? Well this one is Percy. And these two scamps are Fred and George."

Gary chuckled as he asked, "Scamps? How can they be scamps? They're just babies!"

"My parents took one look and agreed that they were far too much like Fabian and Gideon … and that was only days after they were born. Everyone who's seen them has agreed. So … scamps."

Gary laughed. "Well, I bow to your better wisdom." He noticed several things then. Although she was obviously happy to see him, she seemed … off. So he quietly asked, "How have you been, Molly?"

Her expression quickly changed to once of hidden grief. "We've been well, but the troubles have intruded a bit." She glanced at the clock, as though afraid to look. "I've seen far too much Mortal Peril for my liking."

It was obvious she was trying everything possible not to break down. With some empathy, he stood and moved to hug the woman who, in an earlier life, was the closest thing he had to a mother.

Molly broke down then. Her children looked on with wide eyes. They normally didn't see that. As Gary comforted her, he looked again at the clock. It was then that he noticed.

"Wait! You have a hand for me?"

Molly suddenly stopped crying and smiled as she looked at her visitor. "Yes. You left a hair behind on your first visit and I used that. Unlike all of the others, it almost never moves. Normally it's on 'Traveling.' Only on your last visit and today has it moved." She quietly added, "It moved both times to home."

It was Molly's turn to comfort her guest. It had been so long since he truly had ever been told he was home that a large emotional pustule burst – and he was reduced to tears. And like fluids released by lancing, as the emotions came out he felt a deep sense of relief. A pressure in his mind that he had started ignoring so long ago suddenly vanished. And the release of all of those mental poisons was so profound that he felt almost faint. Molly saw how he was affected and gently sat him down.

Her curious older sons (8 and 6), remembering the man from when they were younger, climbed up on the couch beside him even as Molly went to get tea. Bill asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked around at three worried children (the twins were still too young to comprehend) and said, "Yeah, Billy Boy. I'm okay."

The two were relieved and, as they were wont to do with visiting relatives, they climbed up on his two legs and sat down. Charlie looked at the visitor and said, "Why you cry?"

He looked at the boy and then at his brothers and the asked, "Have you ever had a splinter?" Both boys solemnly nodded. "Did it hurt when your mum took it out?" Nods. "But did it feel better after it was out?" Nods.

Gary sighed and then smiled. "It's kind of like that. It's been a long time since I was told I had a home. Normally, I move around helping people but never get to settle down. You mum telling me I was home was kind of like pulling a splinter out. And even though it hurt a bit, now that it's out I feel much better. Do you understand?"

Both boys considered that. Bill nodded that he understood. Charlie just shrugged. "Well, you'll understand when you're older."

Charlie said, "Okay. You come back and visit again?"

He smiled at the boy. "I hope so."

Charlie grinned as only a six year old can. "You come home! Splinter won't be owie!"

Gary laughed. "That's right." He accepted the two boys' impulsive hugs before they dropped off his lap to return to playing with their toys.

Molly, who had waited until her sons were done, moved in and presented a cup of tea. She didn't say a word as she watched her visitor drink it.


	2. The Redoubt

Molly was in the kitchen, cooking for her children, her husband, and her visitor. Gary, after calming down, spent time with the boys.

Molly had flooed not only her husband but her brothers as well.

By 7:00 all were present and eating in the large dining room. Arthur told a few stories as to what he was doing, the two brothers less so. Gary gave a few stories which would be safe for general consumption.

He told stories of helping a wizarding community with an epidemic and getting a clinic built. He also told a story of helping a group under attack from a (what they assumed was magical) creature. Helping some muggle refugees with the government they now had to deal with.

He didn't really say much in detail, but it was obvious he did a lot of helping people out.

Molly beamed at a number of the stories. It was obvious that Gary was a good wizard.

Finally, the children were all put to bed and the real conversation took place.

"So, what's really been happening in Britain?" Gary asked.

What followed was a story of a hidden war that turned into some visible skirmishes. Arthur spent far too much time obliviating muggles and Fabian and Gideon were involved with a group which was trying to stop the madness.

Gideon sighed. "We've had a few meeting places which have been attacked. Somehow, they seem to find them too easily."

Gary looked at the twins. "What about wards?"

Fabian shook his head. "Who has time? Although we have a few wealthy members, even their wards are suspect. It would take doing something like we did here to make strong enough wards – and we've been kind of keeping them to ourselves. I don't want to see my sister's family in danger."

Gary said, "I can agree with that." He paused for a moment. "I wonder if we could work out something which would solve both problems."

Everyone was interested. Gary asked, "How hard is it to make a secure floo connection?"

Each of those he was asking looked at each other and then shrugged. "It's not too hard – but even a secure floo doesn't help if someone manages to get the password."

Gary sat back and considered. He looked at Arthur. "Would you object to adding a secret floor to the Burrow?"

Arthur was both curious and worried. "Secret floor?"

Gary nodded. "Your mum made a couple of more schemes for separate wards, right?"

Arthur chuckled a bit. "After your last visit – she made more. The Weasley Box now has templates for up to eight different schemes tied together. The main ward stone would provide the final focus – but another one could hold the schemes for particular sections completely separate."

Gary was surprised. "Eight?" Arthur nodded. "Wow." He sat back again. He turned his head toward Molly, who was watching this meeting and knitting at the same time. "Molly, you have a bit of parchment?"

After getting the parchment, Gary sketched out a few ideas. The others watched him with curiosity. Finally, his ideas were somewhat laid out.

Gary looked at the people around him. "I want to set up a warding scheme which would allow us to place hidden areas completely separate from the rest. If we can do it right, the people who visit this area wouldn't even know exactly where they are. Only the property owner," he nodded at Arthur, "would have that secret. Complete wards could be placed which would be set by someone else, but they wouldn't have access to the main stone."

The Weasleys and the Prewitts all looked at the sketch. Molly said, "It looks to be expensive. We would have to get a larger ward stone and I remember how hard it was to gather the foundation stones."

Gary nodded. "I know. We'd need some financial backing. That's why these two," he looked at the two Prewitts, "are going to ask one of their friends to visit me."

Gideon and Fabian looked at Gary. The man had been visiting their sister's family on occasion for over 9 years. He had single-handedly, almost, been responsible for ensuring that the family was comfortable and fairly well protected.

Although these were nervous times, they decided they could trust him. And besides – he always came up with such unique solutions. Fabian asked, "Who do you need to meet?"

* * *

James Potter was very curious as to where the Prewitt brothers were taking him. They had contacted him just the night before, asking him to come to this meeting in secret. Even his fiance and the Marauders didn't know where he would be. He trusted them, however. And so he was at a private floo, waiting for them to arrive.

Suddenly, out of the suddenly green flames stepped first one and then the other. "Hello, James! Fancy meeting you here!" Gideon said with a grin.

"It's almost as if you're waiting for a date!" Fabian added.

James grinned. "Not if I don't want Lily to kill me. Besides, I'm a one-woman man."

The Prewitts grinned. "Thanks for coming," Fabian said.

Gideon added, "We're actually going to my sister and her husband's place, so no secret locations."

James was a bit confused. "But this is secret? Everyone knows you have a sister."

Suddenly, the two were very serious. "Yes, everyone knows. But they have an old friend visiting and his presence is secret."

"He's gone out of his way to help keep her family safe."

"And so, when he asked for secrecy, we promised."

"And you're going to promise too."

James, seeing their expressions, nodded solemnly. "I give my sacred word that I'll keep this secret."

The two looked at him and then nodded. Their smiles returned. "Okay. The floo address is the Burrow and the password is 'Battry.'" Fabian paused. "Arthur's a bit odd."

The three flooed in to the home of Molly and Arthur Weasley. The two led James into the family room. Sitting in the room was the Weasley family in full, as well as a man which caused James to stop short.

The man looked up and James asked, "Who are you?"

His features were so close his own that he was completely shocked. As far as he knew, he was the last Potter.

The man stood and said, "In this place, my name is Gary Seven. And yes, I'm distantly related to you as well as all of these."

Molly, Arthur, and the Prewitts were all looking back and forth between the two. Those who knew James were shocked to realize that they never noticed the similarity – but they had never seen them together.

James sat down, "In this place?"

Gary smiled a bit mysteriously. "A long story. I've been known by a lot of names."

James sat back in the chair. "Why did you ask to meet me?"

Gary looked at Molly. "Perhaps we can move to the dining room and these stay here." He pointed to the children.

Molly nodded. Bill and Charlie protested a bit and even Percy looked unhappy. The boys were only satisfied when Gary promised that he wouldn't be leaving.

The adults all trooped into the dining room and all sat around the table. James looked around and commented, "This is very nice! I didn't know the Burrow looked like this."

Molly and Arthur smiled, even as Gary and the Prewitt brothers grinned. Fabian said, "Gary here helped design and build it."

Gideon added, "One reason we trust him so much."

"He's helped our sister and her family a bunch of times."

Gary made a noise. "It's only been a couple of times, and I was well fed in exchange."

Molly interjected, "It's been far more than just your visits."

James smiled at the interaction. "Well, why am I here?"

Gary looked at James. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're … helping … yes, helping … helping some pillars of the community with an issue that has been growing these last few years."

James was a bit suspicious. "What do you mean? I just got out of Hogwarts and am managing my estates and preparing to get married."

Gary nodded, "Yes you are. But you're also helping to combat the growing problem of a particular Dark wizard which had made himself a nuisance."

James nodded. "It's no secret that my family has long been against Dark wizards. I help out from time to time."

Gary said, "Yes. And I'm asking you to help even more." He looked to the others. "Can I have permission to tell him about The Box?"

Arthur sat back and thought about it, as did the others. Arthur said, "You were there when it was made a family secret."

Gary replied, "Yes. And I can say with certainty that James IS family. He's related to all of you as well as me. And he can help get it into use making money for you all."

James scoffed at that. "What do I care about making money? There are more important things happening than money."

He was surprised when everyone glared at him. Gary said, "Yes. The Box is much more than about making money. Properly used, it can provide a real difference. But as the man who made The Box, I'd like to see the Weasleys and the Prewitts benefit from one of their secrets being used. The Potter family is wealthy. The Weasleys and the Prewitts also have to live while they do their part."

James, recognizing that his hosts were pretty close to being offended, immediately apologized. Gary turned back. "So, can I get permission?"

Each of the red-headed men looked at each other and then at Molly. Molly looked back at Gary and considered it. In her mind Gary was family and so she nodded, giving her agreement. Arthur turned back and said, "I think that's a yes."

Gary asked James to make an oath to maintain the secret outside of those present, unless given specific permission. Although hesitant, he agreed and did so.

Gary said, "Okay, Arthur, bring out The Weasley Box."

Arthur left and returned shortly. Gary opened the box and started laying out its contents. He explained what each item was and then showed James the templates. He explained how this allowed the creation of several interlocking but separate warding schemes. He also explained how it had been used in the construction of much of the Burrow.

When it was all explained, James whistled. "My family knows a bit about wards. But this is amazing." James looked at Gary. "What's your idea?"

Gary said, "I suggest that you go into partnership with the Weasleys and Prewitts. More warding templates can be devised. This would allow quick but thorough installation of pretty strong wards, especially for new construction. I also suggest this."

He pulled out his sketch and explained it. "I suggest building a second floor on the Burrow and calling it The Redoubt. With the interlocking system, we can create an area where your friends can gather and plan which is completely closed off from the rest of the property. Only Arthur, as the property owner, would eventually know the location of The Redoubt. Perhaps the person holding the wards for the Redoubt might know, but the secrect keeper would be Arthur." He really hated the meddling Dumbledores.

He continued. "Everyone could floo or apparate in to an entrance completely separate from the Redoubt. We can build a magical elevator which would take people in but ward it in such a way that any incursion would set off an alarm. A separate Fidelius would hide the location from those coming in and even attackers wouldn't be able to see outside of it, much less even attack it."

Gary paused, "The only thing is: It's going to cost a bit of money. For providing the backing for this, you get to own a business providing ward schemes and even contracting with Gringotts if necessary. You could, perhaps, employ friends who otherwise might have difficulty getting employment elsewhere. The only limitation is – they are only provided duplicate materials and 'the Potion' to do the job. Only you, Arthur, Gideon, Fabian, and Molly would have access to The Weasley Box."

James was curious. "What about you? Don't you have access?" The others all voiced their agreement with this.

"Well, I'm not here much. If I get access – well, that's great but not necessary," Gary said.

James stood up. "I'd like to consult Lily and make sure it's okay with her, but I think I'll want to do it."

Gary also stood. "Lily is your fiancé?" James nodded. "Well, if she's marrying you that's fine." The others agreed. "But no one else. I know you have some close friends but this isn't your secret to tell, at least not yet. Agreed?"

James put his hand out, "Agreed."

Handshakes were passed all around. James said he would be back the next night to work out details.

Once he left, Gary turned to Arthur. "If you don't mind, I'd like to start preparing the wood and stones tomorrow to start building. Even if that falls through, we should prepare The Redoubt as much as possible. I have time now and since it's not urgent that it be finished in one or two days, I can take my time and save energy doing it."

Everyone agreed. Gary was put up in one of the bedrooms from the original first floor which normally was for visitors. After eating dinner, Gary read a few warding books that Arthur and Molly had on hand.

Early the next morning, Gary made his way outside. He began searching the property for stones to line the magical elevator. Arthur had given him permission to also excavate under the house to build another magical septic tank and the entrance area for the Redoubt. He wanted to ensure that the The Redoubt was as separate as he could make it.

Molly plied him with drinks and food throughout the day. He had to warn off Bill and Charlie who were curious about what he was doing, but it was pretty fun.

Underneath the middle of the house, he dug out a room which was 10 feet by 15 feet.

At a certain point in the afternoon, he had left for a bit and made his way to a nearby mountain. He looked at several granite boulders and performed a charm from the warding book Arthur had let him read. Each stone that was found to have imperfections was marked by Gary as rejected. He didn't want to accidentally inspect a stone twice.

He finally found a particularly large boulder that was acceptable and, using the Elder Wand, he performed the Portkey charm and moved it next to the house. He then levitated it through the opening he had made in the foundation and then moved it back toward the original portions of the house.

After dropping it in the hole prepared for it, he had to take a break as it took a lot of energy to move such a thing. Molly gave him a pepper-up potion she brewed. After his break he half buried the large stone. It would have sufficient contact with the ground, which was important for ward stones, but was also sufficiently exposed to add ward schemes to it.

He left access to the ward stone through the original entrance to the space beneath the Burrow. He then sealed off the area using stones etched with one of the unused tying Rune schemes.

He had to keep meticulous notes to make sure Arthur and any warder would know exactly where to apply whatever needed.

He made a room to hold The Weasley Box and anything else they wanted to hide and lined it with another of the unused schemes.

By the time Arthur had gotten home, much progress had been made.

After dinner, James arrived as did the Prewitt Brothers. They were all amazed at the progress made. Especially at the size of the main ward stone. Such a stone wasn't often seen outside of such places as Hogwarts or the Ministry. Ward stones for homes were usually much smaller.

Gary, embarrassed at the praise, pointed out it needed to be as several other ward stones would have to be tied in. That made sense to the others.

James presented an agreement that he had gotten put together that day at Gringotts. It was remarkably generous. Weasley, Prewitt, Potter was a new enterprise specializing in ward scheme preparation for new and existing homes. The Weasley family, the Prewitt brothers, and the Potter family would each see a third of the profits. The capital provided by the Potters would be paid back over several years by the profits realized. If the business failed, the Potter family would write off the loss for access to The Weasley Box in perpetuity. The Weasley family would retain control of The Box.

When Fabian asked where Gary stood in all of this Molly interjected, "He's part of our family." She pointed to her clock and his hand, which was firmly positioned over Home (Burrow). "We'll take care of him."

With that, no more objections were raised.

James agreed to come over when he could over the next week to help Gary with the building. He was busy with his other commitments but didn't have a regular job.

Everyone agreed that the current project should be finished before they started actually working on the business.

Early the next morning, Gary continued working on lining the entrance for The Redoubt. The ward stone for this would be in a secret panel accessible in the entrance hall. Gary could imagine Dumbledore wanting access to all the ward stones and, not knowing which type of Dumbledore he was dealing with, he wanted to prevent the necessity.

Thinking about it, Gary could conceive of an instance where portkeys would need to land in an infirmary-like area. This would be on one end of The Redoubt. So, he made a second panel to hold a ward stone which could be tied in to The Redoubt's main stone.

He would have to use another tying scheme for that section. He would have to ensure an alarm was activated if that entrance was used.

Once again, he had to take time to go and find two smaller stones for these warding schemes. Luckily, he found acceptable stones much more appropriately sized and transported them into the bays prepared.

He did put the new magical septic tank above the bays, but an obvious panel gave access to that.

Gary worked hard that week. James stopped by on occasion to help move and place stones, but for the most part he worked alone. The only real hiccup was the rainwater that had invaded the entrance hole he had placed which would be where the elevator doors would be located. It was the only area unsealed at that time.

By the next Saturday, the cellar was pretty much finished. On one end of the house were the ward stones for the ground and first floors (originally the main stone and first floor stone). The septic system for the main Burrow was also there. In the middle of the building was the main ward stone. Toward the original end was the entrance to the elevator as well as a fireplace for flooring and an area for apparition. With pure cheek he had modeled that area off of the look of the transporter room aboard the original Enterprise. Only a select few people would likely recognize it, but it was fun to do.

The ward stones were in bays next to the floo. The septic system for The Redoubt was behind that.

Saturday, James and Lily both showed up as did the Prewitts. It was chilly, but Gary was certain they could complete the next floor before winter set in.

Lily had been clued in with the understanding she would keep it to herself.

Arthur was working, but would be back by the afternoon. The four men worked to produce timber and lumber to build the top floor. Gary separated the material for the emergency entrance so that the specific scheme could be put on those pieces.

Gary also ensured that there were eight long timbers that could be used as piles below the elevator shaft. The foundation as it was would support the floors, but he wanted to require as little magic as possible to support the additions he was directing.

It was a novel concept for the magically raised but Lily's reaction was, "Duh!"

Thus, it was with some wonder that just before lunch the magicals watched as the first timber was placed in the four-foot hole for it. When it was standing up with no magical force needed, Gary took a broom and began casting banishing charms directly on the top of the post. It took him only four to get it half buried but it took over forty more to get the pile dug deep enough so that it was exposed a foot above ground level. The next ten feet was exposed below ground and would be the basis for the walls of the bottom of the shaft. And thirty more feet were fully encased within the earth below.

The timber was magically treated so that ground water would not rot it.

An odd thing that none of them noticed: Due to the depth of the posts and how much earth they actually touched, all of the wards that tied into the shaft (most of them on the property) benefited from the magic that they transmitted up. The wards, it was noticed, charged much faster than the warders anticipated.

It was a secret known only to the highest trained warders. Due to the secrecy of the project none such ever saw the full plans. It would be put down as a magical anomaly or some oddity of the location.

After lunch, Arthur was available and the new floor took shape. The frame was put up and the roof was replaced. The inside walls would be completed by Gary over the next week. He wanted to investigate a few things before they were completed.

The group DID complete the inside walls for a small kitchen and a small potions area. The waste drains were tied in to the new septic system via pipes that would run within one side of the shaft. A bathroom was also completed.

Because they didn't take the time to do many of the inside walls, they had time to repeat the pile installation. By dinner, all eight piles were fully inserted and, at least from the outside, it looked complete outside of the elevator shaft.

After dinner, Gary asked for opinions on how to line the shaft. He wanted to put as much protection between the shaft and the house as possible.

Lily, curious, asked, "Would anyone really try to destroy an elevator they were in? You only really need it at the top and bottom."

Gary considered that and agreed. "I guess it's back to the mountains to make granite sheets," he sighed.

Lily once again interjected. "You can buy that from pretty much any quarry. Except for putting runes on them, maybe a couple of thousand pounds – 400 galleons – would probably get them delivered. You name a place and just transport from there."

Gary looked at Lily and then knocked his head. "I KNEW I was spending too much time trying to plan it all myself." There were chuckles around the room.

James said, "I've funded a startup vault for Weasley, Prewitt, Potter. It has 100,000 galleons. As long as you don't use more than half – I'd say use it as much as possible. I'd like to protect certain people as fast as possible."

The Weasleys and the Prewitts were both shocked at the amount. Lily and James noticed that Gary Seven didn't seem shocked.

James pulled two keys out. "I have mine at home. I put Arthur's, Gideon's, and Fabian's name on the access list without a key. I wanted to ask what name I should tell them for you."

Everyone looked at Gary, waiting for an answer. With a solemn tone Gary said, "I'll go soon using the key. But when you get a chance, tell them that you're giving access to Maarek Ilumian. That's the name the goblins gave me long ago."

None of those present knew the significance. James would receive a number of odd looks when he did go and give access to Gary. He dutifully wrote down Gary's goblin name and asked for a blood drop to be placed on the parchment as well for further identification.

Gary took the day off the next day and started moving about Britain to locate a number of items that he planned on using.

During his jaunts, he visited a granite quarry, an industrial electronics manufacturer, an electro-plating facility and a couple of stores in Diagon Alley.

In the end, he spent approximately 15,000 galleons for various items. He had a couple of days between the order for the granite being submitted and paid for until it would arrive and he used that time to tinker with his idea.

When asked, he would only smile enigmatically and say, "You'll see."

The truck driver had the damndest time finding the delivery point for the granite. And when he found it, it was a lonely road in the middle of nowhere. He wasn't interested enough in details to ask for more information. If he had returned only two hours later, he would be shocked to see the slabs gone.

Arthur had also snuck him into the Ministry to see how the elevators worked. With an increased level of suspicion it wasn't easy, but it got done.

This allowed Gary to make the elevator and get it fully operational before the sheathing had arrived. It was a bit of work to slide the slabs between the house and shaft, but he had left space for them.

Even though it was unlikely to be needed, Gary was making sure that wizarding stupidity wouldn't create a catastrophe.

On Saturday, Arthur, James, and Gary all made their way to Gringotts. They would be negotiating ward installation.

James took the other two to see the Potter Account manager.

"Hello, Sharpclaw. I'd like to negotiate for warding on a private property."

Sharpclaw pulled out a parchment to take notes. "And where is this property? Is it already on your account?"

James shook his head. "It actually is the home of Arthur Weasley here. We need to install several schemes."

Sharpclaw looked at James. "On the same stone or different stones? And how much property is being discussed?"

James said, "Gary Seven here knows the most."

Sharpclaw looked at the second man. Hmm. He appeared to be a Potter. But he also appeared … "Seven? I'm not familiar with the name."

Gary said, "Greetings, Sharpclaw. May your blade only be dulled by the blood of your enemies. I am known at this time among wizards as Gary Seven. Goblins know me as Maarek Ilumian."

Sharpclaw took on a very interested look. "May your blade only be outshone by your gold. Mr. Potter mentioned your name. You have been seen, but did not name yourself. We were curious as to when you would step forward. You are involved with this?"

Gary nodded. "I helped to devise the home over the last few years on different trips. The most recent addition is to provide a base of operations for those opposing another wizard – nothing which might overly concern Gringotts at the moment."

Sharpclaw sat back. "At the moment. I see. Maybe in the future it might concern us?" Many goblins knew of the dimensional traveler. He showed up on occasion and always dealt fairly. He was also known to pass on advice which later turned out to be profitable.

Gary took on an enigmatic look. "I can see the wizard they are opposing causing trouble for the Brethren. Something to consider after current business is concluded."

The other two wizards were shocked at the interaction Gary seemed to have with the goblin. It they didn't know better, it almost appeared the goblin respected him.

Sharpclaw said, "It would be profitable to see your ward preparation?"

"It could be. Gringotts is supreme of course, but only those who give up stop trying to learn."

He looked at James. "Perhaps I will accompany our warding teams. Provide a more instant quote. Would that be acceptable?"

James looked at Arthur who nodded. James said, "You're more than welcome to come. When would be convenient?"

Sharpclaw looked at James, looked at Maarek Ilumian, and returned his gaze to James. "A moment and I will have an answer."

The goblin jumped from his chair and made his way out. Arthur and James looked at Gary. "What was that?" James asked.

Gary gave another enigmatic smile. "I have had dealings with Gringotts from time to time. A product of a long working relationship."

Both looked at Gary. He didn't seem that old, so both were curious how long such a relationship could be.

Very soon, Sharpclaw returned. He hopped up to his chair and looked at James. "Would tonight be convenient? Perhaps 20:00?"

TBC


	3. Warding it Right

Sharpclaw and the warders arrived promptly at 8 PM. The Weasley boys were put down for the night. Gary and Arthur showed them around. They wouldn't necessarily start warding now, but needed to know the setup.

First, Gary took them through the access to the different ward stones.

The lead warder asked, "Why are there different stones?"

Gary replied, "The original area was warded with basic houselhold wards when we started. As Arthur's family increased, we added additions." He walked over to the foundation. "These tying runes were placed on every stone, timber, and board which was used for the ground floor and foundation." He turned to Arthur. "We never went through and did all of the tying runes on the original portion on the ground floor – something we should correct."

He turned back to the warder. "A different scheme and a different stone were applied to the first floor." He showed them the secondary stone. "This was so that wards and a Fidelius could be applied more easily, hiding that floor in case the family needed a fallback. If someone attacked, they would only see the ground floor."

He turned back to Arthur. "Maybe we should use a different tying scheme for the original ground floor. If there was an attack, they would only see the kitchen and rooms there – missing the new master bedrooms."

He showed them the septic system. "This is a functional piece which handles the wastes, saving any item accidentally dropped." The goblins were interested, but were wondering why they were shown this. He walked around to the other side. "Another access panel, right?" The warder nodded. "Not really."

He stepped back and allowed Arthur to open it. The ward stone for the addition came into view. "A bit of misdirection – wizards don't like to deal with wastes and so most pureblood idiots would ignore such a thing if they made it inside."

The goblins grinned. Wizards were so squeamish – and easily misdirected.

The exited and made their way to the area below the original area. The goblins were shocked.

"This is the new main ward stone. It is half buried in the ground – you're only seeing the top half. With the various ward stones tying into it, it needed to be bigger than the original stone."

The warders all walked around the stone and talked in their own language with each other. Sharpclaw, who was mostly listening, said, "Well, such a stone will reduce costs for warding."

He showed them the room prepared for the Weasley Box. He also showed them the panel which looked to be access to the separate septic tank. "This uses even another tying scheme. This has to be accessed by those who run Weasley, Prewitt, Potter."

They then entered the entrance via a hidden access – the only tie in to The Redoubt from the original house. "The second floor has its tying scheme and a ward stone. This area has two schemes and two stones." Once everyone was inside the entrance to The Redoubt, Gary closed the secret door. The warders and Arthur all looked at it and conceded that no one would find it if they didn't know it was there.

"This is an apparatition chamber. For those who are keyed in or who have been given the secret, this is the only entrance via apparition without an alarm sounding." He pointed to the tall stone fireplace. "That's for a floo entrance."

After moving to it, he cast a spell and moved a sconse. A hidden door opened. "The main ward stone for The Redoubt." He closed that door and moved to the other side and repeated his actions. Another door opened. "A secondary stone for an Emergency entrance. If someone needs to apparate or portkey in on an emergency basis, an alarm sounds throughout The Redoubt."

He moved to the elevator. It was very similar to the Ministry elevators. "The elevator has another tying scheme. The stone for it is here." He cast a spell and pushed the elevator button. The elevator opened but he ignored it. He moved everyone back and then pulled the sconse next to the elevator. One of the marble sheets that defined the elevator entrance area clicked. He pulled it up and pointed down. "Didn't know if we actually needed a separate ward for it, but just in case …" He pushed it back down and no one could see that anything was different.

They all moved into the elevator and Gary pushed the up button. Sharpclaw was curious and so he asked, "What are the colored panels for?"

Gary grinned. "You'll see."

The elevator doors opened and The Redoubt came into view. The entrance had several doors opening to it. He showed them around. "Conference room. Small kitchen. Potions lab – with it's own ventilation of course. As a matter of fact, the whole area has a separate ventilation system from the Weasley home. The two are tied into the separate septic system off to the side from the main ward stone with a stone wall between them – we wouldn't want someone to drop something dangerous into the tank and an explosion or something able to reach the main stone. A couple of rooms for office or beds."

He took them to the other side of the entrance hall. "A couple of more bedrooms and an infirmary." He pointed to the doorframe. "Starting here, the secondary stone controls the wards. A room for a healer to sleep and beds." He took them to another door and an empty room was seen. "Emergency portkey and apparition entrance."

He turned to Arthur, "I didn't add any expansion charms to make the rooms larger but they can be applied if needed."

He turned back to the warders and Sharpclaw. "Every stone and every piece of wood used for building is tied into a corresponding stone. If you notice – there aren't any real windows, just viewing portals like those found in some pureblood homes. The Redoubt is completely separate and anyone visiting it won't know they're at the Burrow. Anyone visiting the Burrow won't see the second floor once the Fidelius is placed."

He looked at Arthur and then back to the goblins. "This will be provided to Albus Dumbledore in the fight against Voldemort. But I don't want him to even know exactly where it is. I've spent a good portion of energy and time giving Arthur and Molly a safe and pleasant home and I don't want anything done which might jeopardize it. I want only Arthur and perhaps Molly to know the secret: The Redoubt is above the Burrow. I want Molly to hold the secret: The Burrow has more than the ground floor. Or even the Fidelius can cover the additions and the first floor, leaving anyone unexpectedly visiting only seeing to original portion. You can work that out with Arthur."

The goblins all spoke to each other in their own language. Arthur put his hand on Gary's shoulder in a show of thanks. He really didn't want to see his family in jeopardy.

The conversation ended and Sharpclaw turned, "The colored panels."

Gary's face took on a look of unholy glee. "Oooooh. That's a good one!" He took them to a panel next to the shaft and opened it. Several wires ended at two different stones.

Arthur got excited. "Elektricity?"

Gary shook his head. "No. Kind of. Actually the wires are plated gold or silver, depending on the stone. Those two metals are difficult the enchant and, once enchanted, are hard to disrupt with other magic. That's why they're used for money." He grinned again. "Regular muggle lighting doesn't work with a lot of magic, but a special type of light was recently developed. It use's … well, that's not important. They're called LEDs. Instead of converting electricity to light, I applied magic and connected it. So the proper magic applied will cause the panel to light either red or yellow."

He grinned at the goblins. "You know how an alarm can be tied in to warn someone if there's a breech?"

The goblins nodded.

Gary pointed up to small glass panel above. "That's an enchanted mirror, kind of like the ones that wizards use but smaller. Actually, each piece was cut from once enchanted mirror so they're tied together. Watch."

He pointed to the stone which had gold-dipped wires attached. He cast a spell simulating a pulse from a ward stone and suddenly the red portions of the colored panels started blinking. The mirrors all let out a piercing klaxon and then the voice spelled into the mirror called out, "Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruder detected! Main Hallway!" Klaxon. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruder Detected! Main Hallway!"

He called out, "End audio warning!" The sounds stopped but the lights kept flashing. "They'll keep going until the authorized voice – right now me, but you can add people – gives the right commands." He called out again, "End Red Alert! Secure all stations!"

The lights stopped flashing. Gary turned. "When the wards detect where the breech is, they can say where. If there is no place, they'll just warn of whatever the alarm is for."

He pointed to the stone tied with silver wires. "This is for the portkey entrance." He pushed a similar simulation spell.

The mirror sounded a different klaxon. And then, "Yellow Alert! Yellow Alert! Emergency Entrance Activated!" The panels were flashing the yellow portions. "Yellow Alert! Yellow Alert! Emergency Entrance Activated!" Unlike the other one, the mirror automatically stopped sounding a klaxon.

"End Yellow Alert!" Gary called and the lights and voice stopped. He turned to the warders, Sharpclaw, and Arthur. "Something from a muggle entertainment show from a few years ago which I thought was useful."

He grinned at the looks of awed amusement from the warders. He said to Arthur, "Yes, Arthur, I put the plans in the Weasley Box."

He laughed at Arthur's look of glee. He then said, "The anti-apparition wards aren't up yet so can you apparate downstairs and get The Weasley Box ready in the dining room? We can show them and then begin negotiating."

Once Arthur left, he turned to the goblins. "There is one ward which I need added to the Burrow which should also extend to the Redoubt. I want to take advantage of something that isn't widely known quite yet."

Sharpclaw grinned to himself. This was why he wanted to come: Maarek Ilumian often provided profitable advice.

* * *

The warders, Sharpclaw, Gary, Arthur, and Molly were sitting in the dining room. Once again, the contents of the Weasley Box were all laid out.

Gary explained what each item was. He pointed out, but didn't hand over, the instructions regarding each step and each portion of the construction and ward preparation.

The tying schemes weren't that interesting to the goblins, but the "potions" which allowed quick etching for all building materials as well as the templating process were. The magical LED installation was also a matter of great interest.

Gary gave Sharpclaw a look. "As a matter of interest, within perhaps … twenty years, the muggles should progress to the point that they will start replacing their old lighting with more advanced types of this," he held up an LED panel, "and as these can be made to work without actually enchanting the panels themselves, there will be a terrific potential profit. Imagine, replacing the necessity for torches and spells to light up an area. Making potential muggle interaction much safer and the Statute of Secrecy that much easier to enforce. Imagine how much Ministries and Muggleborns will desire such a thing."

In the end, Weasley, Prewitt, Potter entered into an agreement with Gringotts Bank. Almost immediately, the Weasleys would – for the first time in decades – begin enjoying financial stability. The Prewitts moved from stable to comfortable. The Potters weren't affected quite as much, having excellent wealth already.

Within fifty years, the goblins and the families involved would find the agreement perhaps the most profitable venture any of them had become involved with.

Everything was soon fully arranged and installed. Gary got to enjoy a Weasley family Christmas before he felt the call. He was saddened by the diminishing health of Arthur's mother and father but didn't have any ready solution for it. He promised that he would return as possible, but didn't know when.

It was boxing day and Albus Dumbledore apparated to the home of some of his former students. James and the Prewitt Brothers had asked him to come, saying that they had a holiday surprise for the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Albus looked at the home. It was much smaller than he had expected. He knew that Arthur and Molly Weasley had a number of children but their home didn't seem to have enough space for all of them.

He knocked on the door and Arthur Weasley opened it and invited him in. He looked around and said, "James and your brothers-in-law asked me to come today."

Arthur nodded. "Yes. They're in back."

Albus was confused. "In back?"

Arthur smiled and presented a small slip. Albus read it: "The Burrow has been expanded."

He looked up and suddenly a doorway which was not visible before shimmered into view. Arthur led the Headmaster back and found the people in question in the dining area. "This is marvelous! Wonderful protections for your family."

The men already present all grinned at each other. Albus sat down. "While that was quite interesting, I am certain that this wasn't the reason why I was asked here."

Arthur said, "No, but it's related." He handed another slip to Albus: "The Weasley home is taller than the gound floor." He was shocked when a staircase shimmered into view on one side of the large dining area. "We actually live mostly on the first floor – that's where the boys' bedrooms are."

Albus was shocked. He had never seen interlocking Fidelius Charms.

James said, "There's a couple of more."

Arthur handed him another slip: "The Redoubt sits atop the Burrow." He looked up and nothing seemed to happen.

"What is The Redoubt?"

The pranksters in the room grinned. "The Christmas present to our group." They all stood – sans Molly. She didn't need to become involved. And Arthur had promised that he wouldn't outside of setting them up.

The men all moved to the floo. "Redoubt!" each called and moved through the floo. Albus followed. The area he flooed into looked to be an entrance hall.

James pointed to the side. "Apparition entrance." Albus was very curious as he was led to an elevator much like those found in the Ministry. They all entered and Arthur pushed the button.

The Headmaster was amazed at the facilities laid out for him. He noticed that even knowing exactly where it was, he would never get any indications from the inside. The emergency indicators were demonstrated and he was handed a sheet with instructions.

The facility was amazing!

They all moved back down the elevator and Arthur turned the James. "Okay. Once you and Albus perform the charm I'll forget about this outside of the fact that it exists. As I'm not part of the group, it's better if I leave now."

James shook his hand and said, "You're the best, Arthur. We'll come back to the Burrow when we're done here."

Arthur nodded at the others and apparated out. James said, "No apparition in the Redoubt except out. The only place in is either in the chamber for it or the emergency platform. And there's an alarm on that one."

James led Albus over and showed him the two ward stones. After closing the panel for the secondary one, James pulled out a sheet. "This will be a drain, but it's much easier for me to do this with the way it was constructed."

He handed a new slip to Albus: The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at The Redoubt. He said, "Let me get Lily, she knows the Charm better than I."

He floo called his wife and she came through. After performing the charm, Albus replaced the slip that had burned during the casting with one in his own writing. Everyone there was shown the slip. Lily went back home.

Albus turned to James and the Prewitts. "This is wonderful! It will provide an excellent base for our operations."

Gideon said, "And the best thing is: The only people who know where it is are those in the room. Even Lily doesn't know exactly where The Redoubt is – she forgot as soon as the charm was cast."

Fabian added, "You needed to know the secrets to become the keeper here, and Arthur needed to know that it was here as the property owner, but even the other Order members won't know exactly where Headquarters is actually located."

Gideon: "We wanted to make certain that our sister's family was safe."

Fabian: "And the less who know about this the better."

Albus was in agreement with that. "Where did the idea for this come from?"

Gideon: "The man who helped expand the Burrow over the years came up with it."

Fabian: "Spent the last six weeks or so getting it ready."

James: "He did most of the work and the planning. I provided the financial backing. Arthur provided the space."

Albus nodded distractedly.

"Well, back to the Burrow."

They all apparated out. Albus looked up and saw that the Burrow now looked much, much larger from the outside. Indeed it now looked a comfortable home for a large family. The top floor had no windows, but none were needed. Indeed, anyone who didn't know the secrets would never see it.

They all made their way back inside. Arthur and Molly welcomed them back. Molly provided tea and then moved back to continue knitting.

Albus looked at his Order members and Arthur. "This was excellently done. Although I am curious." He paused. "Can the man you say planned this really be trusted?" His grave concern had to be answered.

He never knew that in that moment he lost the almost blinding devotion that he normally experienced from those who were members of the light families of Britain. Molly especially was tremendously disappointed in the Headmaster.

Arthur answered him. "Yes. Without a doubt." He pointed to Molly's clock. "His is the hand on 'Traveling.' The Weasleys, including my mother and father, consider him family as do these others. The entire system to protect both my family and your group was devised by him. Yes, he can be trusted."

Albus nodded and then stood. "Well. This was wonderful! My tremendous thanks for your part in our endevour." He turned to the Order members present. "Friday night we shall begin preparing the others." He nodded at the Weasleys and then made his way outside.

The rest farewelled each other. Arthur and Molly both prepared for bed and Arthur had to make some effort to placate his wife. She was still somewhat upset by the casual suspicion directed at one of her favorite people.

* * *

Alastor Moody was very happy. Somehow, someone had pushed Albus into providing a much more secure location which meant that better planning could take place. The Order would be able to act much more proactively than reactively.

He stood outside of the floo at the home of the Prewitt brothers. The meeting had started there but each Order member had been let in on the secret and then was flooed to the new Headquarters.

In the future, those that could apparate could enter using the fancy chamber for that purpose.

Black, as one of his trainees, was on the other side directing each person on where to go. He was only waiting for the last stragglers before he himself would apparate to the new location. He held the slip Albus gave him.

He pulled out his pocket watch: 7:57. Three more minutes. If anyone showed up late, there was a note which directed them to send a Patronus to Albus and someone would come back to pick them up. If they couldn't produce a Patronus – well, they would have to leave a note.

Suddenly, Potter and Black's nervous friend showed up through the floo. This would be the last one. "Pettigrew! Read this!"

Peter read the slip with some confusion. Alastor then gave him the floo address and said, "Floo over. I'll apparate over and meet you. The meeting is starting at the new Headquarters."

Peter nodded and did as Alastor asked. Alastor checked his watch one more time and then, as the second hand clicked over he apparated out. He was completely shocked by what he saw when he arrived.

* * *

Albus was watching all of the Order members looking around and cheerfully discussing the new location. Most had taken a quick look around and were amazed at what they saw. It was close to the time, though, and so the conference room was pretty full.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the enchanted mirror let out a horrifying sound. It then yelled loudly, "Red Alert! Red Alert! Dark Mark Detected! Intruder Incapacitated Floo Chamber!" Klaxon. ""Red Alert! Red Alert! Dark Mark Detected! Intruder Incapacitated Floo Chamber!"

Albus called out, "Audio off!" He rushed to the platform nearby, taking Frank and Alice with him as they were Aurors. "We're apparating downstairs as it will be faster."

The Order members were all looking at each other in worry – and confusion. What was the Dark Mark?

The three apparated to the chamber and rushed out. Sirius Black was staring horrified at the figure on the floor. It proved to be Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was rendered unconscious but, even unconscious he was holding his arm as though in terrific pain.

Sirius looked up in confusion. "I don't know what happened! He came in through the floo and suddenly grabbed his arm and screamed! And then he just passed out!"

Alastor chose that moment to arrive in the chamber as well. Seeing someone down, he had his wand out. "What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Albus, with some confusion of his own, replied, "I don't know."

Alastor moved to Pettigrew and moved the unconscious man's hand away. He pulled the sleeve up and everyone there saw the black tattoo on his arm.

Everyone gasped. It was a perfect image of the illusion death eaters left after attacks. Sirius looked at his brother-in-all-but-blood in horror.


	4. The Blacks get Involved

Sirius Black was a far different man that he had been just a year before. A year ago he was a trainee under Alastor, getting prepared to fight against Voldmort, but was still a pranking Cassanova who thought he was invincible.

A year ago he found one of his oldest friends had succumbed to the draw of the Dark wizard who styled himself a lord. All of those trips to take care of a sick mother were in fact Peter Pettigrew reporting in and taking part in attacks on remote muggles.

It was perhaps a blessing that it had been found when it was. The Order had just started to come under direct attack. A couple of members had been ambushed and died. Under veritaserum, Peter confessed to providing information which led indirectly to those deaths.

The Order also found about the Dark Mark. Up until then, no one knew how Voldemort called his followers to him or had so much control over them. The Dark Mark was found to be a Protean charm sealed with a cruciatus spell after the person receiving it performed one of the unforgivables.

Peter had imperiused a muggle girl to accept rape. After receiving the Dark Mark, he had become more vicious and tortured and killed her as well. He was sitting in Azkaban now and the True Marauders, as they now referred to themselves, had all both celebrated and mourned.

He still loved a good prank but, having matured, he knew that life wasn't one big game.

Often times he worked with James. James was still technically unemployed but had volunteered his time to help with attacks. The Aurors were taking any help they could get and the Potters were an old Light family.

James was so trusted that he was invited to the Halloween party for the Aurors who had just graduated basic training with a Senior Auror. He smiled when he remembered that party. James and Lily had both become a bit … happy thanks to the firewhiskey. They, like a number of those attending, had "celebrated." He would have pranked them but Lily was vicious when interrupted.

Besides, he was the one who kept plying them with the booze. Frank and Alice were two other victims of his on that score.

Anyway, Sirius was now much more focused and driven. He had even volunteered for this shift. He was patrolling Diagon Alley ahead of Yule and Christmas.

Suddenly, he saw two other Order members among the shoppers. He whistled. When they looked up he waved.

Gideon and Fabian smiled when they recognized him and made their way over.

"Look at this, brother!" Fabian said.

"Yes, a poor junior Auror stuck on his feet all day," Gideon continued.

"It's a damn shame."

"Such a young and virile wizard should be out."

"Yes, he should be plying his wares with the young witches."

"But instead, he's stuck here watching the world pass by."

"Yes, a damn shame as I said."

Sirius laughed, "How are you guys? Out shopping for Christmas?"

The Prewitts grinned and nodded. "Yes, and picking up a few things for Molly," Fabian said.

"With our sister once again encumbered due to her far-too-lascivious husband, she asked us to," Gideon volunteered.

Sirius grinned. "I'd point out that it takes two to Tango and so you shouldn't blame Arthur so much, but I don't want to be hexed." He paused. "Or pranked."

Fanian sniffed. "Our sister was obviously corrupted."

Gideon nodded solemnly. "Yes, corrupted. He somehow controls HER into kicking us out when he wants to satisfy his dark urges on our innocent sister."

Fabian said, "His vile influence cannot be doubted."

Suddenly, all three chuckled. Gideon asked, "When do you get off?"

Sirius looked at his watch. "In about an hour. I've got it until 4:00."

Fabian said, "When you get off, meet us in the Cauldron."

"We'll share a pint," Gideon added.

Promptly at 4:00 Sirius' relief arrived and he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He spied the two red-heads and walked over.

"Ah, Sirius! Finally released from Durance Vile?" Gideon called out.

Fabian turned and motioned to Tom. "A pint for the poor weary grunt, please."

Tom nodded with a grin. There were some customers that always provided a bit of levity.

The three enjoyed a light-hearted chat while drinking their ale. In the middle of a story, suddenly Fabian stopped. The other two looked to where he was facing.

"Gary!" Gideon called.

The man saw the group and walked over. "Back in town, I see!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Yes, I just got in." Gary grinned.

Gideon said, "I hope you plan on stopping in to the Burrow."

Fabian added, "Molly would skin us alive if we saw you and didn't bring you to visit."

"Also, the boys miss their favorite uncle."

"Young Bill and Charlie were not happy you left. And Percy agrees with them."

Gary smiled. "I was just going to get a room and find out what's happening but I can definitely visit the Burrow."

Fabian looked at Gary with horror. "Get a room at the Cauldron?"

"Are you TRYING to upset Molly?"

"If she heard you refused to enjoy her hospitality,"

"She'd be heartbroken!"

The two red-heads stood up. "Sirius, want to finagle a meal at the Burrow?" Fabian asked.

Gideon said, "She's already planning for extras. You two won't make much of a difference."

Sirius stood. "Molly always sets a good table. I'm in."

The four made their way to an apparition point. Fabian grabbed Gary's arm. "I'm not letting you get away. I'll take us."

Gary protested, "I can apparate just fine!"

Gideon gave him the gimlet eye. "Well, you best arrive or we'll have to hunt you down."

Fabian nodded solemnly. "Molly would insist."

Gary gave a rueful smile and disappeared. There was no noise to speak of.

Sirius whistled. "That's good technique."

Gideon grinned. "Yeah, Gary's talented. I'm off. See you there."

* * *

Molly was in the kitchen cooking. Her brothers were going to eat with her family and she always put extra effort when there would be visitors.

She heard the front door open and she called out, "Guys? Is that you?"

She heard Fabian calling back. "Yeah, it's us." She smiled at the confirmation. She then heard Gideon add, "And two extras!"

Curious, Molly wiped her hands and made her way to the nook, where her brothers always went to when dropping off things.

She walked in and saw who was there. "Gary!" she shrieked. She rushed over and hugged him – as much as she could with her new bump.

"Hello, Molly. I see it was a good thing we planned for a whole quiddich team." Gary was smiling.

Molly blushed and then smirked. "Well, this one will be number six. I guess I'll have to have at least one more after."

Sirius laughed and said to the Prewitts, "I told you it takes two to tango. That puts a kibosh on the idea that it's all Arthur 'slaking his dark urges'."

Molly snapped her head toward her brothers – who were both staring at Sirius in mock horror.

"Sirius! How could you?"

"You've sold us out!"

Molly looked at the two and said, "Do you know what this means?" Both looked at Molly in fear. "This calls for a bit of punishment."

She whipped her wand out and shot two quick stinging hexes. Sirius seemed to be far too amused and she soon joined the Prewitt brothers in rubbing his thigh. She looked at Gary.

He raised his hands in submission. "Hey, I'm good. I didn't say anything about Arthur's dark urges!" He grinned at the look she gave him and said, "Oh look! Time to visit the boys!" He turned and rushed toward the family room. Molly was too quick and he soon was rubbing his posterior while grinning.

The other three men joined him. "Molly said they're upstairs," Gideon said.

Gary moved toward the dining room stairs. "Is it just me or is she much freer with the hexes when she's pregnant?"

Fabian replied. "No, it's not just you. She's always more vicious when hormonal."

Sirius, who was bringing up the rear, grinned in amusement as he said, "Obviously her husband's dark spawn affecting her."

All four chuckled – while nervously looking toward where Molly was to make certain they weren't heard. She definitely was more vicious when pregnant.

Gary motioned the others to be quiet as he moved to the door to the room which was both the family library and, with the age of the youngest ones, the playroom.

He quietly opened the door and looked in. Bill was reading a book. Charlie was writing in a workbook. Percy was also reading. The twins were playing with blocks.

He moved the boor back slowly and then violently opened the door and jumped inside.

The kids all looked at the man interrupting. He called out, "Oh my god! It's like a sea of red hair!"

Bill was the first to recognize the man. "Uncle Gary!" Charlie and Percy now knew who he was. The oldest ones crowded around him – although Percy hung back a little bit.

"Hello Billy Boy, Charlie (I'm going to start calling you Chaz), Percy, and there's the two terror twins, Fred and George."

Percy said, "It's Percival."

Gary grinned. "Yes, but Billy Boy here is also Bill or William and Chaz could be Charlie or Charles. Percy is more friendly for family and friends. I could always find another nickname for Percival. At least I'm not calling you Perky." He always hated the mangling of Percy's name to Perky Weatherbee, even if he had not protested when Ron first made fun of it.

It, perhaps, was unfortunate for Percy that Sirius was right behind him. For the rest of his life Sirius Black always referred to him as Perky; for all that Sirius had grown more mature he still had a horrible sense of humor. Percy learned to live with it – eventually.

Percy was already a bit of a grammar snob and said, "Friendlier." At Gary's curious look, Percy said in his childlike voice, "It's not 'more friendly' it 'friendlier.' It was in a book I read."

Gary sighed. "While that might be right usually, it isn't always." Gary hadn't imagined he would be giving a grammar lesson to a precocious five year old.

Gary had a tough time explaining grammar to such a young boy – most five year olds were happy with mangling language. Percy was very much what like he imagined a young Hermione to be like.

Even Charlie – or Chaz as Gary started calling him – and Bill couldn't understand why these rules were so important as they sat in on the lesson. Neither did Gary really, but it was definitely was right up Percy's alley.

It didn't help that the Prewitts grabbed the twins and all three men acted as though they were in a classroom. Unfortunately, the three were into acting Percy's age instead of their own. The twins laughed whenever the three men did.

And they talked about bad influences.

* * *

Dinner was a raucous affair – well, as raucous as Molly would allow.

Sirius, Fabian, and Gideon had fun telling stories of pranking to the oldest kids. Gary told a few of his stories, suitably edited for anyone not knowing who he was. Arthur was goaded into telling some of the more interesting work stories. And Molly pretty much rand herd – although her homey stories were eagerly enticed out of her by Gary.

If and when those within this time stream learned his actual identity, he might be asked why he decided to cozy up to the Weasleys and not the Potters. His answer would be quite simple: In his own world, the closest he ever had to a mother was Molly Weasley.

While even he would admit that there were a fair few corrupt versions he had met, the ones who were actually good were priceless to him. And when he could provide a push in one direction or away from another? It was all good to him.

After dinner, the adults sans Molly moved to the nook and Gary learning of what had been occurring.

Thanks to Pettigrew and his testimony under veritaserum, the Ministry was aware of exactly what the Dark Mark entailed. As a result, a measure had been passed which negated pureblood privilege in questioning when someone was found to carry the Dark Mark. A number of purebloods who had claimed Imperius when caught suddenly found they had no leg to stand on.

It didn't mean that things were all rosy and bright though. Because those caught no longer could be assured of an easy pass they fought all the harder to not be captured. Several Aurors had been killed and more wounded in firefights.

Sirius, who remembered something discussed quite a while earlier, asked, "Were you the one responsible for the ward against those that have the Dark Marks?"

Gary looked at Sirius. "Responsible?"

"Er. A particular location seems to be warded against those that have the Dark Mark. That was a shock, let me tell you. However, no one knew where the ward came from."

Gary nodded. "I've run into them in the past. I helped devise it."

Sirius asked, "Can you give us the scheme for it? It would help certain families a lot."

Gary looked surprised. He turned to Arthur. "Arthur? Don't you remember where my warding notes are?"

Arthur, as well as the Prewitts, all looked gobsmacked. Fabian and Gideon went so far as to knock their own heads. "Why didn't we think of that?" Fabian asked.

Gary said to Sirius, "Also, James could have asked Sharpclaw – they have co-ownership of the warding scheme. Weasley, Prewitt, Potter can set them without inducing a fee but otherwise Gringotts gets a royalty – at least until 2008." He turned back to Arthur. "I never mentioned it but you have the scheme already on the main ward stone. I wanted to make certain the Burrow was protected against the idiots."

Gideon, who was sitting closest, patted Gary's shoulder in thanks. Arthur quietly said, "Thank you, Gary. That's a relief and no mistake. I'm certain Molly will want to thank you when she finds out."

Gary shrugged. "When we set up the wards, I wanted to make certain that all the interlocking wards were included."

Due to the nature of the Fidelius, Sirius who was listening to the conversation, never twigged on the fact that the wards on Headquarters were some of those that were included in the that. The Prewitts did though – being the only two who were members of the Order who knew of the secret of exactly where The Redoubt was. Albus knew but could never speak of it. Arthur knew, but didn't know it was Order Headquarters.

The fact that the entire scheme needed the holder of the secret to be aware had annoyed Gary when it first hade come up. However, he had been certain that Dumbledore couldn't meddle much. He himself had forgotten about the Redoubt being Headquarters as well – he wasn't tied into the secret.

Soon, the Prewitts had left and Arthur, Sirius, and Gary all made their way to where the family was. Gary spent a bit more time playing with the boys, as did Sirius. With no plans for the night, playing with children was a good improvised activity.

Soon, Arthur and Molly were putting them to bed and Gary was seeing Sirius out. Sirius sighed, "I wish I had grown up in a family like the Weasleys."

Gary, who knew the answer already (even if Sirius didn't know that), asked, "What is your family like?"

Sirius made a face. He described his parents, cousins, and grandfather. "The only one I can deal with is Andromeda. The rest are pureblood supporters, likely to be Death Eaters." He sounded bitter.

Gary asked, "Even your brother?"

Sirius said, "Yeah. I was hoping to keep him away from that but my lovely mother had too much influence. It didn't help that he was Slytherin and I was Gryffindor."

Gary said, "Different houses is a poor excuse for families to break up. You ought to at least reach out. Write him a letter or something. Tell him that if he ever wants to get out of that influence, you'll help him."

Sirius looked cheered but then immediately lost that. "I don't even know how to reach him anymore. Any owl I sent would be intercepted by my mother and I am definitely not currently welcome at the family home – and that's okay cause I never liked it there growing up. I wasn't even asked to attend my father's funeral."

Gary looked at Sirius with some annoyance. "You're a bright boy. Figure it out." He paused. "I assume your family has house elves. You could always call on and ask it to deliver the letter."

Sirius considered that. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

* * *

Regulus sat in a chair in his room, thinking about what he know knew. Just two weeks earlier, the Dark Lord had used his house elf to test defenses. Kreacher had come back only because he had ordered the house elf to return after finishing the task that he was set. He had spent three days nursing Kreacher back to health.

Regulus decided that he had to act. While he had grown up learning a number of dark arts, there were limits and the Dark Lord had crossed them. He could no longer follow such an evil man.

He fingered the locket he had commissioned from Kreacher's description. If he was to act it would have to be soon.

Suddenly, Kreacher popped in to his room. "What is it, Kreacher?"

Kreacher replied, "Disappointment called me and ordered me to bring this to you, Master Regulus. Blood traitor insisted."

Regulus was curious. Why would Sirius be sending him a message via Kreacher? He took the letter. "Thank you, Kreacher. Tell no one of this. Go back to your duties but I will be calling you soon."

"Yes, Master Regulus." Kreacher popped back out of the room.

Regulus opened the letter from his older brother – the first communication he had gotten from him since Sirius moved out after his fifth year.

_Dear Regulus,_

_I don't know if you are sanguine about receiving such a letter as this from your "discraced" older brother, but as it is the Yule season I decided that it was time to send it._

_I know that our parents have encouraged you to follow the Dark wizard currently plaguing Great Britain. And, if that is your choice, I cannot stop you and I only would hope that such a path doesn't damage you as it has damaged the ties which once held our family together._

_I followed my own path because I could not countenance the path that our parents had mapped out for me._

_But perhaps, just perhaps, you have found that path they set you on is not the glorious road that they claimed it was. As your brother, I find I cannot sit back and say nothing._

_Should you ever truly wish to break away from the family-ordained path, contact me and I will do my upmost to help you. I don't hold out much hope for most of our family, but the Blacks have traditionally kept themselves above and away from such people as the man who our parents wanted us to follow._

_We were always told that Blacks bow to no one. So why have our parents tried to make us bow to one such as he?_

_Maybe this letter will make no difference. Perhaps you are happy to follow that road. And perhaps you wish to follow a different one._

_Regardless, I write this with the wish that you are satisfied with your life, or can achieve such satisfaction._

_I am,_

_Sirius Black_

_Your elder brother_

Regulus pondered the letter in the light of what he had just been considering. Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

Gary was enjoying the pleasant afterglow of another Christmas at the Burrow. He had been in this world for another week and a half and in that time, he had gotten Gringotts the take care of the Ring which was the only item he knew of that wasn't currently under the direct control of either Voldemort though his followers or Dumbledore.

He had paid the fee out of Weasley, Prewitt, and Potter. It was perhaps lucky that the goblins had started instituting the sale of magical LED technology in America and Japan. It wasn't prudent to market it currently in Britain, but Gringotts wasn't as hidebound as Britain's magical world made itself.

This meant that the money needed for the action was available. And Gary had carte blanche to use the vault as needed.

Arthur had reported that his family had profited much already. He had already paid for his first two children's entire education. Without this profit, Arthur could just imagine having to pay year by year for each child – a much more expensive proposition.

In fact, it wasn't a very well known fact that this could be done. When his brothers-in-law had offered to pay for the twin's education this way from their own profits, he learned that this was common in a number of families. His father had known but had never told him - as by that time their family was never in a position to do this.

Although muggleborns didn't get charged more than purebloods who paid on a yearly basis, the implication that they weren't offered such an opportunity outright stuck in his craw a bit. He resolved to bring up the possibility of such a payment structure to any muggleborn family he encountered due to his job.

After all, who was to say why a muggleborn's family might enquire of such a possibility? If seven years was the normal length of a Hogwarts education, it was not inconceivable that a family might ask if they could pay it in one lump sum.

The boys were all napping after the large meal Molly had prepared. Arthur and Gary were sitting in comfortable chairs in the family room.

"So, you're going out with the reversal squad?" Gary asked.

Arthur said, "Yes. With the obliviators so busy, they need the extra hand. At least I'm not sent out to the attack sites on young muggleborns."

Gary thought about that for a moment. "Aren't muggleborns only contacted right before the first year?"

"Yes. But there is a record of younger ones that are found through accidental magic and other means," Arthur replied.

"So my question is: How do the Death Eaters know where to go?" Gary asked.

Before Arthur could contemplate that or answer, there was a loud knock on the door. Arthur stood up and moved to answer it. From his seat, Gary heard Arthur say, "Sirius! Welcome! What brings you here today?"

Upon hearing this, Gary stood up and moved toward the door. He heard Sirius say, "Is Gary here?"

"Here I am. What do you need?" Gary asked.

Sirius looked almost frenetic. "Gary! I did as you suggested and now I need your help!"

"What can I do?"

He looked at Arthur and then back to Gary. "Can I speak privately?"

He shrugged. "Excuse us, Arthur. We're going to talk in the shed."

Arthur nodded cheerfully and went back to once again sit back and "digest his meal." The previous conversation he was having slipped his mind due to the distraction. It would come back to him the next time he saw people coming back from an attack.

Sirius and Gary moved outside and into the shed. As soon as the door was closed, Sirius turned to Gary and said, "My brother sent a letter back through Kreacher. He needs help with something that will affect Voldemort. He got cold feet after seeing some of the things that Voldemort was doing."

Gary said, "Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"I need to figure out a place where we both can be safe if we meet. If I went to almost anyone they would want me to use this to capture him. I can't trust him necessarily until I meet him. You had the idea so I thought maybe you would have an idea for this."

Gary thought about it for a moment. "You kept mentioning your parents and how they wouldn't take you back. Any family member you can trust? Who actually heads the family?"

Sirius leaned back. "Well, my grandfather is the head of the family. He stays neutral in all of the infighting. He went along with disowning my cousin when she eloped with a muggleborn but he refused to actually disown me when my mother insisted."

Gary was curious. "Was it that she married a muggleborn or that she married without permission?"

Sirius was taken aback by that. "Now that you mention it – her marrying without permission was likely more the problem. It's a big thing in old families like ours. If it was with someone who was politically powerful it would have been overlooked. With a muggleborn … well, they don't usually become politically powerful."

Gary shrugged. "Well, that may change – you never know. The question I have is can your grandfather guarantee both of your safety if you two were to meet, act as a neutral host?"

Sirius thought about it. "There are spells in the family … I'd have to request it."

Gary nodded. "My suggestion is: Either send a request through your grandfather or hire an accounts manager from Gringotts to use one of their offices. Sharpclaw, for example. They'll keep it to themselves."

Sirius huffed. Both options were possible but contained risks.

"Or, do both. As the eldest Black male except Arcturus, ask him to host it through Gringotts."

Sirius grinned. That might work. The Black family would pay for it – it wouldn't come out of his vault – and he could gauge his grandfather's mindset. It had been a long time since he had seen the old man.

"I'll try that. I'll send a message to my grandfather."

Gary nodded. "Okay. Good luck."

The two left the shed and Sirius apparated away. Gary moved back inside. It was time. He farewelled Molly and Arthur and the children before the pull became irresistible.

* * *

Arcturus Black, Paterfamilias for the Black family, sat in an ornate chair in the office of the account manager for the Black family. He had promised safe passage for both of his grandsons.

Truthfully, he was glad for this chance. It would give him an opportunity to see the both of them together. This might go far toward deciding who would lead after he was gone.

He knew his son's wife had demanded he make Regulus the main heir, but he hadn't actually chosen. The only somewhat sane reports he could use in his calculations were from Narcissa – and even she was biased although her bias was properly masked.

In his opinion, Bellatrix was far too biased for there to be any chance that her opinion should carry weight. He had stopped responding to her requests to officially align the family toward the man who called himself a Dark lord.

Walburga had similarly been ignored after her tirade to him during the funeral for his son Orion. He had been disappointed when the shrew, as he privately called Walburga, had proudly reported that his eldest grandson was not invited to the funeral.

So, here he was in one of his rare trips outside of the family wards for the main seat, preparing to listen to the conversation his grandsons would have so that he could gather data.

Both grandsons arrived and both greeted him properly.

Their discussion was interesting. Regulus had started to think for himself … good. He listened as Regulus described what had prompted this. Suddenly, Regulus reported something that made his blood grow cold.

"What?" Both of his grandsons looked over to him nervously. "Repeat that."

"The Dark Lord forced me allow his use of Kreacher, our house elf. Because I had ordered him to return after completing his task, I learned that he used Kreacher to test the defenses of his Horcrux."

Arcturus was mightily offended. There were limits that were allowed – and that broke them. "Call your house elf! I would hear this directly!"

Regulus called out, "Kreacher!"

Into the office popped the house elf that served his son's family. "Master Regulus called for Kreacher?"

Arcturus interrupted before Regulus could reply. "I ordered him to. Regulus has reported what the Dark Lord used you for. I want to hear complete details!"

Kreacher, seeing the head of the Black Family, bowed in supplication to him. "Yes, Master!" Kreacher then described exactly what happened and how it was resolved.

Arcturus looked at Kreacher. "Repeat the exact words the Dark Lord used when he told you of this task."

Kreacher thought back. "'Elf! Your life will now be used to ensure that this protection for my immortality will remain safe! I order you to come with me and follow my directions exactly!' Kreacher performed as ordered – until the Dark Lord left. But Dark Lord is not master! So Kreacher followed Master's order to return. Master Regulus did help Kreacher and saved his life."

It was a sign of how much this affected the house elf that he had regressed to speaking in the third person. The Black elves were trained out of that and used proper language – unless they became ill, reached a great age, or were under enormous stress.

Arcturus looked to his sons. "Did either of you notice?"

Regulus was confused. Sirius looked thoughtful. Suddenly he gasped. "He said THIS protection! That means that there are likely more!"

Regulus looked at Sirius in horror. Arcturus acknowledged his grandson with a grim nod.

Suddenly, the three were interrupted. "Lord Black. I received a report from another manager which you might find interesting." All three looked to the goblin whose office they had been using. For the goblin to actually interrupt meant that there were matters of an urgent nature involved.


	5. A Sacred Trust

Arcturus sat, once again, within the Gringotts. The group was using a conference room which Arcturus had paid to use for this as well as leave to use Family Magic within. Arrayed before him were his two grandsons, two third cousins (his cousin's granddaughters), and his daughter-in-law.

When Bellatrix had arrived, she had attempted to curse Sirius but Arcturus had used Family Magic to stop her. As a result, she was fuming. However, the Black magic held her to the Paterfamilias' will.

Arcturus stood. "In the past, I have refrained from becoming involved in the squabbles and factions the members of my family have become involved in. This is tradition. The Blacks have a long and successful history. One reason is that in every conflict there is usually at least one family member involved with each side. And the Paterfamilias has held himself above it all."

He paused then. "However, there are limits. Limits as to what the Black family as a whole is allowed to become involved in." He addressed Walburga. "Daugher-in-law. Who was Herpo the Foul?"

"My Lord. Herpo the Foul was the Ancient Greed Dark Wizard who invented many curses and originally bred the Basilisk. He was a powerful wizard who created many of the Dark traditions later wizards followed."

Arcturus nodded. "Eldest Grandson. What happened to Herpo the Foul?"

Sirius replied, "My Lord. He was killed by a cadre of his former supporters. Many of his creations were destroyed and he was branded the 'the Foul' by those same former supporters as well as his enemies."

"Youngest Grandson. What involvement did our family have with Herpo?"

"My Lord. We had been fervent supporters but something changed the minds of our ancestors and they joined in those that caused his death. We also looted his house and stored the forbidden knowledge that he created away from all others."

"Youngest Cousin. Why did we store such information instead of allowing it to be burned?"

"My Lord. While Foul, Herpo was brilliant. He also had supporters which he taught his secrets to. The cache that we hid away offered the only chance that future uses of such knowledge could be combated, could be countered."

Arcturus nodded again. "Eldest Cousin. Why did we change our position and help his adversaries if we were some of his greatest supporters?"

"My Lord. Herpo the Foul committed crimes against Magic. While we were destined to be above all others – to wield all magic – we would not aid in the harm of Magic. Herpo's crimes were against the soul of Magic herself."

Arcturus nodded again. "Our family motto is Tojours Pur. In French this is Always Pure. French became the language of diplomacy, supplanting Latin, just as Latin had replaced Greek. But in all of these translations a portion was … edited. The Latin Praesent Justo Purus became Sempur Purus Magicis, which became Sempur Purus. Our motto should read as 'Always Pure in Magic'."

He paused and took a sip of his water. "For political reasons, we allowed our allies to believe Always Pure referred to Blood status. It was convenient. Only the Paterfamilias learns the true history of our motto. Only the Paterfamilias is taught this because 'a secret is best held by a single man.' So, you may ask yourself: Why am I telling you now?"

Each of the family members looked thoughtful until Sirius said, "My Lord. Because Magic herself is threatened?"

Arcturus nodded grimly. "Yes. In such an instance, instead of remaining neutral, the Black family is held by ancient vow to act when Magic is threatened. Family Magics require it. Family Magics require your submission. Will you submit?"

Sirius was the first to act. He moved out of his chair and fell to his knees in front of his grandfather. Regulus was only a heartbeat behind. Narcissa, currently pregnant, took care to move gently as she followed. Walburga and Bellatrix were slow to follow but soon joined the others in front of the Paterfamilias.

Arcturus looked at those before him. "Narcissa. You will take a vow which I will present. Forcing you to submit to this ritual might harm your child – and this would be a crime against Magic as well. Stand and present yourself."

Narcissa stood up and stepped forward. With their heads bowed, none saw him motion Narcissa to pull back her sleeve. She did so, becoming nervous as she finally gleaned that the current circumstances were related to her husband's master. She followed directions and Arcturus was grimly satisfied to find her arm free from the mongrel's mark.

Narcissa took the oath that Arcturus Black named. It was a Magical Vow to follow the direction of her Paterfamilias in all things unless the life and magic of her child were threatened. She also vowed to keep the substance of the meeting she was involved in secret from all others not present. Arcturus used a clause put within all marriage contracts with daughers of the House of Black to ensure that she could not be forced by her husband to inform him of the meeting. She was told that her marriage was in jeopardy should she be forced to act against the family. She was told to ensure her husband was aware of the strictures placed upon her.

When this was done Arcturus said, "Go to the room next door and send the person within to this room. You will stay there until told to rejoin us. You will remain safe from the release of Magics that this ritual may create."

Narcissa left the room and within a few short minutes Andromeda Tonks nee Black walked within the room.

Walburga and Bellatrix hissed but refrained from commenting. "Your have been called due to a threat against Magic herself. Should you submit, your banishment shall be rescinded and you will help the Black family to answer this threat. Will you submit?"

Andromeda Tonks was a proud woman, but well schooled in the ways of tradition. She had received the same education, the same training that the rest of the family had received. She dropped to her knees in the place where Narcissa had vacated. "My Lord. I will submit."

Arturus nodded grimly. He sent a spell toward the door and several goblins moved to shrink and remove the sparse furniture within the room. The goblins all left then.

Arcturus pulled a small sheet of parchment from his pocket to review it before beginning a long incantation in Ancient Greek. For most Magics, Latin or its current version was sufficient. But for this ritual, it had to be completed in the form it was originally written in.

At a certain point, each person had to affirm that they submitted of their free will. All did so, although there was still some hesitation by two of those present. With their agreement though, the magic began to swirl. Two of those before him gasped as they felt the tie to the Dark Lord being affected. Almost no other Magic would have affected that link as the current ritual did.

Soon the two had to suppress the screams they felt growing when the link was completely severed. The Cruciatus used to seal the Dark Mark was released as all ties which threatened Magic were negated.

Arcturus watched grimly as the two writhed for a full minute upon the floor. This was the length of the spell as it was originally cast for the sealing. When the two relaxed in relief, Arcturus took up the chant again and completed it.

When it was done, magic exploded and was released into the room. Gringotts shunted such releases into the wards which protected the bank and it did not affect anyone outside of the room.

When all was quiet, Arcturus walked to the other door and knocked. The goblins returned the shrunken furniture. An additional goblin stayed and placed the covered painting he was carrying onto the wall.

He then moved to sit at the newly restored table. Arcturus said, "Be seated." As those present moved to get up, Narcissa returned to the room as directed by one of the goblins who had returned the furniture. The goblin took the cover from the portrait and it was shown to be of Phineas, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

When all were seated Arcturus ordered Regulus to call Kreacher. The house elf appeared. He looked different than he had just days before. The release of offending magical ties had released something within him and he looked much stronger.

"Kreacher. Tell the family the tale you told me the last time you were called before me."

As Kreacher told the tale, the difference between how he was before and now became much more apparent. The elf spoke in proper English and did not revert to the traditional speech patterns most elves used.

Arcturus considered that even as he moved to order his kin. "Phineas Black. As the Black family Paterfamilias I order you to aid my grandson, Sirius, as he enters Hogwarts to retrieve an abomination against magic. I require this under your vows as a Black."

Phineas nodded from his portrait.

"Narcissa, I order you to call your house elf and have him retrieve a Diary from your home with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is an abomination against Magic and it must be destroyed."

Narcissa called, "Dobby!"

Suddenly, another house elf appeared. Narcissa gasped. The changes in Dobby were much more profound than the changes in Kreacher. What she expected was a cowering creature in a dirty towel. What appeared was an elf standing straight and tall and suddenly articulate. "Yes, Mistress. How may I help you?"

"In the family home there is a Diary with the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. I order you to find it and bring it here. Lucius is not to be told that you have done this. Do you understand?"

Dobby bowed. "Yes, Mistress." He popped out.

Arcturus turned to Bellatrix. "I am cancelling your marriage contract. It is obvious that your husband would order you to follow the Dark Wizard naming himself Lord Voldemort. Your dowry shall be recalled. As a part of this, I require you to claim Hufflepuff's Chalice which is currently listed as a part of the Lestrange assets. It shall be cleansed and then turned over to Gringotts as stolen property. A reasonable fake shall be placed to disquise this."

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix was far different now that the binding she had suffered under had fallen. She no longer appeared psychotic. Walburga, also, was suddenly much calmer than she had been previously.

Arcturus looked at Kreacher and said to his family, "I was not aware that the magics used to train house elves were such an offense against magic. That Kreacher is so changed means that our handling of them must change accordingly."

The Black family replied, "Yes, My Lord," in unison.

Arcturus suddenly had a thought. He looked over to the portrait in the room and said, "Phineas. Do you know why my daughter-in-law, my eldest cousin, and the house elves are so different now that the ties which threatened Magic were released?" The portrait looked very hesitant to answer that question.

Before Arcturus could force the issue, Dobby popped back in. He put the book he had been ordered to retrieve on the table and then stood back.

Narcissa said, "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby nodded to his Mistress. Arcturus echoed the thanks and then turned back to Phineas. "I asked a question as Black Paterfamilias. Answer me!" Arcturus barked.

Slowly, Phineas told the story of the spells he had cast on the family when he had become head. He also had cast a number of spells on the house elves. When he became Headmaster, he expanded this to the Hogwarts house elves.

Kreacher had been more lightly held by these magics because he was old enough to be one of the original elves that Phineas tested these spells on. He hadn't considered that these spells would be considered offenses against magic. Apparently, his middle son Cygnus had continued the tradition and it had been passed to Pollux and his children. Only Andromeda had somehow broken away from the spells.

Arcturus was thunderous. "Grandfather Phineas Black. As the current Black Paterfamilias I order you to work with Andromeda Tonks nee Black to catalog every spell and magic that was cast upon this family or Hogwarts under your direction. You will help to uncover every spell and find every counter possible. Your actions have harmed Magic and it will take years to counter them. You have shamed us!"

The Black family accounts manager watched all of this from the background. Truly momentous changes were in the works and he would ask permission to be released from his vows enough to report this to the Gringotts Clan Council.

It would be good news that wizards were beginning to clean their own house.

Bellatrix, in a very small voice – vastly different from her former bearing – asked, "Was everything we were taught growing up wrong?"

Arcturus sighed. "It would appear so. The Black family has been knowingly or unknowingly been guilty of crimes against Magic. Perhaps this answers why our lives have been shorter and shorter in recent generations. We used to live over a century easily but we are currently blessed if we reach sixty. I am one of the eldest in recent generations at 78."

He bowed his head. "Our magical birthright was being corrupted." He raised his head and his face took on a look of vast determination. "But no more!"

He had a thought and then grinned to himself. "Phineas Black, as a portrait can you order house elves at Hogwarts?"

Phineas looked dubious. He really wanted to decry the directions his Grandson was taking the family, but Black Family Magics were supreme. "I can."

"Instead of Sirius stealing into Hogwarts, you will order an elf to find Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Hidden Things at Hogwarts and to bring it here. Do this now!"

He turned to Regulus. "You will work with Gringotts to retrieve the Locket. You will control a sub-sentient creature to take the potion that you were planning on taking. It is necessary and I only hope that Magic will aid our efforts. You are forbidden from sacrificing yourself unless there is no other way."

Regulus nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

He addressed his daughter-in-law. "Do you now see that the views you grew up with were an abomination? How our magic has been corrupted?"

Walburga nodded. She didn't want to believe – but the evidence was overwhelming. "Yes, My Lord. I see it."

"Good! You will provide the coordination on our family's efforts to combat the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort." He paused. "I am hereby naming Sirius Orion Black III as official Heir to the Black Family. I am hereby naming Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, as his senior advisor. These are the only two that somehow broke away from the corruption."

He turned to Sirius. "I will be retreating back into obscurity. I charge you with ensuring that the orders I have instituted are carried out. Your mother will coordinate – but you are in charge. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord." Sirius bowed his head toward his Grandfather.

"We will work from the shadows as much as possible, but that won't last long. Bellatrix, after the Chalice has been retrieved, you shall join your sisters and cousins in a trip to Ollivanders to ensure that the spells released have not affected the connections to your current wands.

"You will then arrange with Sirius to present yourself to the DMLE Director. You shall take a missive from me informing him that I have used Family Magics to break your connection to Voldemort. In the missive, I will inform him that your former acts were caused by Dark binding placed without your knowledge. As restitution, you will provide as much intelligence as possible to aid in the fight against Voldemort."

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix took on a new determination. She would become almost as vicious against Death Eaters and Pureblood dogma as she had been when following Voldemort. The only difference was that she would never, in her life, cast an Unforgivable again.

"Narcissa, you shall inform your husband that you have been ordered to remain neutral in all conflicts so as not to have your child threatened. If he protests, you shall order Dobby to take you to Grimmauld Place for Sanctuary. If that become necessary, I shall negate your marriage as well."

"Yes, My Lord." Narcissa would not allow her child to be brought up with dogma that she now knew to be offensive.

He turned to his accounts manager. "Gringotts will help rectify these things?"

Steelclaw grinned. "Oh, yes."

* * *

Within a few short days, the beginning of the end for Voldemort had been accomplished. All of his Horcruxes were destroyed. Bellatrix and Regulus disappeared from the scene and were assumed dead. As they no longer answered when he tried to call them, he assumed they had both been killed in firefights.

He ordered Rabastan to ensure the cup that Bellatrix had put in the Lestrange Vault was still there. He reported that it was so. He had also checked the cave and he could see the Locket was still within the basin.

Lucius Malfoy had been told that her Paterfamilias had demanded she not endanger her child. Narcissa implied that Arturus had taken a special interest in their child – and so wrongly assumed that his child would eventually become head of the Black family. As a result, Lucius obeyed the strictures placed upon him as regards his wife and her family.

However, the Death Eaters were somehow under even more fire than they had been in the last year. Somehow, several safe houses were attacked and the Death Eaters had to retreat from them. Several of his followers within the Ministry were apprehended.

The Dark Lord began interrogating his followers, looking for a spy. None were found. No one within his camp could answer why he was now failing where he had been succeeding. He paused in his attacks in order to allow his unknown or unmarked followers to gather intelligence.


	6. A New Prophecy, A New Order

It was early in the late spring 1980. Albus Dumbledore made his way to his brother's pub to interview a potential replacement for his current Divination professor who had announced her retirement.

He was of two minds on allowing the subject to continue but, as the woman he was meeting was the granddaughter of a famous seer, he went through the motions.

Truthfully, he was much less burdened than he had been previously. Somehow, the fight against Tom had somehow become more effective. Attacks were down and losses to those opposing Tom had reduced to almost none. It was as if Tom had changed his mind or was regrouping.

He nodded at his surly brother as he moved to the private salon previously booked. Abe just glared at him. His brother was still upset over what had occurred years and years previously. At least he had stopped attacking Albus whenever the opportunity arose. Albus was happy with a cessation of hostilities on the matter.

The interview progressed as he had almost anticipated. It was obvious that Cassandra's line had not maintained the gift. He was somewhat disappointed as he ended the interview. He was about to tell the woman, Sybill Trelawney, that he had decided to drop divination from the curriculum when her entire posture changed.

In a voice completely different that what she had been using, Ms. Trelawney said, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …_"

He heard a thump from outside the door which he didn't take conscious notice of but he had heard it.

"_But the Web of Fate and the Hands of Time are now altered. ... The man who travels has awoken the ancient pact and the Ties that Bind are Unbound. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._"

Sybill Trelawney shook her head and said in her previously heard airy voice, "Excuse me – I seem to have been distracted. You were saying?"

He heard a knock. Albus called, "Come!" Behind the door he saw his brother pointing his wand at a prone Severus Snape.

"This one was listening in. I stupefied him."

In his haste to find out exactly what the man had heard, Albus unwisely rennervated the man lying on the floor. Severus Snape groaned and then sat up. He looked and saw Albus Dumbledore looking at him and he panicked.

Severus Snape, confronted by the man his Master was most leery of, suddenly apparated – while still on the floor – away from the Hogs Head.

Abe cursed up a storm. "That was stupid! Is there anything else you want to muck up tonight?" Abe turned and went back to the bar he was supposed to be tending.

Sybill looked curiously at the spot and asked, "Who was that man?"

Albus answered shortly, "Severus Snape, a former student. He obviously is now long gone."

Sybill nodded. "Anyway, you were saying, Headmaster?"

"Yes. As I was about to say, I do believe you would make an excellent Professor of Divination. I hope to see you on August 1 to prepare for the new year. Perhaps you might wish to take advantage of Hogwarts' hospitality until then?" Albus said.

"Yes. That sounds lovely."

"Please feel free to arrive tomorrow between 9 and 12. For now, I must rush." Sybill nodded even as Albus apparated out. He needed to quickly review the memory of the prophecy to attempt to figure out exactly what it meant.

* * *

It was December of 1980 when Severus Snape made his way to Hogwarts. In response to the Prophecy he had relayed to the Dark Lord, his remaining Death Eaters and supporters had been directed to find out information on any children born in July.

Originally, the Dark Lord had become fixated on one family: The Longbottoms. But only recently the Potters had been added to that list. This caused Severus to take the step he was now committed to. He would throw himself upon the mercy of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Albus was unsuccessful in keying Severus to the wards of Headquarters. Even though he had been given the secret, he could not remove the alarms which prevented anyone with the Dark Mark from being allowed.

After his third unsuccessful attempt, he apparated to the main portion of the Burrow. After knocking on the door, he was invited inside.

"Headmaster! Welcome to the Burrow," Molly Weasley said. "How can I help you?"

He took on his best grandfatherly look and asked, "A matter of some interest that perhaps Arthur can help me with. Is he in?"

Molly looked to the clock which told time. "He should arrive home in perhaps 30 minutes. Would you like to wait?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely."

Molly led him to the dining room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Albus sat at the table and looked around. His eyes fell upon the clock which showed all of the Weasley family. It was very curious. Molly returned and served the tea. "I've always admired your clock since I first saw it. Has it ever been wrong?"

Molly smiled at the device. "Not to my knowledge. It tells me where the family is and how they are. It will also would warn me if the family was threatened and we could retreat to the second floor."

Albus nodded. It was curious. There was one hand which was separate from all the rest. He stood to look and saw that while most hands were on "Home" and Arthur, Gideon, and Fabian were located on "Work" there was one hand on "Traveling."

He turned. "May I ask you something?"

Molly nodded.

"Does this hand ever move from Traveling?"

Molly became a tiny bit suspicious. She still remembered the slight against Gary. "Only when he visits." She cocked her head. "I have noticed that it has twitched on occasion but it has stayed on Traveling."

"Curious." He remembered the line from the Prophecy. "So he is a traveler. When will he next be visiting?"

Molly shrugged. "He comes, he goes. His visits are always wonderful, but he never tells us when he will be back."

"I see."

Molly left Albus while she looked in on her children. Albus drunk his tea, looked at the clock, and pondered the enigma which was "Gary Seven."

Just when Molly had predicted, Arthur arrived home. Molly told her husband of their visitor and he made his way to the Dining Room.

"Headmaster! It's good to see you. What can I help you with?"

Albus stood. "I was wondering if we might talk someplace privately."

Arthur shrugged and took the Headmaster to his shed. "My hobbies are in here." The two entered and Albus conjured two chairs.

He pulled a slip from his pocket and handed it to Arthur. When Arthur read it, he remembered the Redoubt which was located atop his home. He knew of it, of course, but the Fidelius had made it furthermost from the front of his mind.

Arthur asked, "Why have you shared this with me? Have there been problems with The Redoubt?"

"Not until recently." Albus paused. "I recently acquired the services of one of Voldemort's followers." Albus ignored the flinch when he said the name. "Due to certain circumstances he came to me attempting to do his part to deny Voldemort something he dearly desires. I have made him a part of the Order of the Phoenix, which are those people who have helped me to counter the man."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Albus considered how best to present this. "Well, I made an effort to key him in the wards on Headquarters, but because he was a Death Eater, even if he no longer truly follows Tom, he still has the Dark Mark. And because of this, I have been unsuccessful in my attempts to key him in."

Arthur looked at the Headmaster with some suspicion. "And, once again, what does this have to do with me?"

Albus paused. "Well, can you tell me why the wards will not accept him?"

Arthur sat back and thought about it. "I can check. But it will take me some time to investigate."

Albus nodded. "Well, if you can provide aid on this matter it would be a great boon." The two stood and Albus vanished the chairs. "It is rather urgent, so can you get back to me as soon as you find out?"

Arthur nodded. Albus apparated away as he made his way inside. Molly provided dinner and afterwards, Arthur moved to the secret room which held the Weasley Box. He took the notes out and spent a good half an hour looking through them until he found the answer.

The main Ward Stone would not allow anyone with the Dark Mark to be keyed in. Even though The Redoubt had separate wards, this particular ward was at applied directly to the main stone and so anyone needing to be keyed in would have to be keyed in there.

He retreated to the study to ponder what he should do. He sounded out Molly on a hypothetical basis and she was quite leery of even allowing a reformed Death Eater to be keyed into their wards.

In the end, Arthur remained adamant and Albus had to allow Severus to visit him at Hogwarts whenever Albus needed to meet with him.

* * *

It was the evening of 31 July, 1981. The Burrow was hosting a birthday party for two family friends, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

Both families were hiding out at The Redoubt because Voldemort was using every resource he had to find them. The Burrow was the most secure place outside of that which could host such a party.

Molly Weasley, Lily Potter, and Alice Longbottom were now very close. Over the previous six months since they went into hiding, the Burrow was the only place that the two families could allow their children to play with others.

Nobody with a Dark Mark could come onto the property and Molly, when she had heard of the problem, had insisted that the two mothers be allowed to bring the boys over to play with her brood.

Molly had allowed the other two to prepare the food. She was only weeks from delivering her seventh child and so was more than happy to let someone else cook.

So, the Burrow was playing host to the full Weasley clan, the Longbottoms, the Potters and the Bones. Sirius was present with his girlfriend Marlene, as was Remus Lupin. The Prewitt brothers were also present.

Arthur had to consult The Weasley Box to ensure he could apply space expansion charms to allow the dining room to hold them all.

Molly was watching her youngest son and the other young boys chattering at each other as only infants could. It was unlikely they were actually SAYING anything, but the sight was amusing. Little Susan mostly watched although she babbled sometimes as well.

Sirius had even bought four toddler brooms and had supervised the children as they flew around in the play area next to the house. Harry had taken to chasing the garden gnomes and had to be corralled.

Lily had almost yelled at Sirius over the matter but as Harry was so happy, she had refrained. The sight of him giggling as he zoomed towards gnomes which would jump back into their holes was amusing.

Suddenly, she heard a noise and looked up. The hand which rarely moved was now moving – and landed once again at "Home (The Burrow)."

Molly shrieked. Everyone looked at her, including all the kids, and so she pointed at the clock. Arthur saw what she was pointing at and jumped up to welcome their claimed family member inside.

* * *

Gary once again appeared outside of the refashioned Burrow. In all the worlds he visited, this version of the Burrow was unique. And so he always knew it when he saw it. He was just about to knock when the door was pulled open and Arthur stood there. "Gary! Welcome home, come join the party!"

Gary smiled as he moved past Arthur. "Thanks, Arthur. It's always good to be back. What's the party?"

Arthur closed the door behind them and said, "A birthday party for children of family friends. Neville and Harry just turned one."

Gary was momentarily wide-eyed as he made his way to the dining area. By the time he entered the room, Molly had lifted herself so that she could greet the visitor properly.

Gary submitted to the embrace quite easily and then said, "I see your quiddich team is about to be complete!"

Molly laughed. "Yes. And this one is finally my little girl."

Gary grinned. "The Weasleys have finally overcome the curse. I'll make a bet right now that the next Weasley child will be a girl as well."

Those watching and listening laughed. Everyone knew how rare female children were in that family. One girl was amazing. Two girls? Inconceivable!

Molly laughed. "Well that's a few years off." She turned and introduced Gary to the rest. Most of them had met him. Charlie, Bill, and Percy all rushed over to hug him. The three year old twins toddled after their brothers.

After hunkering down and embracing each he said, "Hello, boys! It's good to see you again. How are you doing?"

Bill said, "Uncle Gary! I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" The other boys also were interjecting things.

"Congratulations, Billy Boy! You'll love it." He also answered the other boys.

It took perhaps ten minutes before everyone had returned to their seats and dinner could progress. Gary was amused at the one year olds: The blond Longbottom, the brunette Potter, the red-haired Weasley, and the strawberry-blonde Bones were all chattering at each other as they played with their food.

At a certain point, Sirius and James had pulled Gary to the side. Albus Dumbledore had tasked the Order to take word to him should Gary show up again. They wanted his permission as Gary was under no obligation to talk to the man.

Gary sighed as he agreed. Talking to Albus Dumbledore, no matter which one, was almost always taxing. He could just imagine how taxing it would be while he was still pondering the Prophecy he most assuredly had already heard.

Of course the idea that this world's prophecy was different never even crossed his mind.

* * *

It was Sunday at 1:00. The conference room within The Redoubt which held the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix had been greatly expanded.

Gary had insisted that Molly and Arthur Weasley be included in this meeting. As a result, Molly had been shown the secret and Gary had helped her through the access entrance from the cellar at the Burrow. Arthur, Gary, and Molly were now the only ones who knew of the access door. Even Albus Dumbledore didn't know of it. Gary had insisted as there was no way an 8 ½-month pregnant woman could be brought via floo or apparition. Only special portkeys normally used for pregnant women could safely carry her and only St. Mungo's could pass them out.

When several people asked how she could arrive, Arthur would only smile enigmatically.

Arabella Figg was tasked with watching the many children of those that were present. She was in the Burrow on the second floor, which was considered the safest place outside of The Redoubt itself.

Sirius Black had brought several people who wore cowls attached to their robes. None could identify them other than three were women and two were men. Gary, upon finding out who they were the day before and hearing the whole story, had grinned and helped convince Dumbledore – through Fawkes – to allow it.

Promptly at 1:00, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Mugwump, Senior Wizengamot member, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix entered from the hallway. The room quieted down.

He sat down and said, "Welcome all. We are here to brief the Order on a number of matters. I have been convinced to allow several unknowns and non-members to attend this meeting. Sirius Black has gotten Oaths from them to protect this facility. I would like them to introduce themselves."

Gary stood. "The name I am known by is Gary Seven. I have a number of other names, but I will explain them once the meeting starts. I, along with a few people here, am the primary person behind the design of this facility and am the reason the Order has such a headquarters."

There were murmurs of surprise and approval from those present.

Sirius stood. "First," he pointed to one of the women who dropped her cowl, "Andromeda Tonks, my cousin." The stately woman nodded regally at those watching. "Next," and another one dropped their cowl, "the head of my Family, Arcturus Black." The murmurs in the background were not so approving. The Blacks had a poor reputation.

Dumbledore called for quiet. "Every one here has taken an oath. I can assure you all that these can be trusted." The murmurs stilled.

"Next," another cowl dropped, "my mother, Walburga Black." Those who knew the woman were amazed. She looked quite different than their memory of her.

"Next, the man who first defected," Regulus dropped his cowl, "my brother, Regulus Black." The murmurs were now of amazement. Even the other Marauders were shocked. Regulus had been a pureblood bigot in Hogwarts.

"And finally, – Alice and Frank, as well as Edgar, can bear witness that she is completely safe in being here – my eldest cousin," Bellatrix dropped her cowl – which caused stunned silence, "Bellatrix Black."

Dumbledore was completely shocked. According to reports, Bellatrix had disappeared. Speculation was that she was dead. "Isn't Bellatrix Lestrange more correct?"

Arcturus, who had remained silent, answered this. "No. Her Marriage was annulled when I determined that it proved a threat."

Alice, Frank, and Edgar all nodded. Frank supplied, "She was the main source of intelligence a year and a half ago which resulted in the Death Eaters being pushed back. She's been helping the DMLE in secret since."

There were now many sounds of shock and awe. Everyone present knew of the change in the conflict with Voldemort. Until late 1979, the Wizarding world and the Ministry had been in a losing battle. This was why most of them became involved with the Order – it couldn't be allowed to continue. But early in 1980, the forces under Voldemort had been pushed back. A string of successful victories had captured many, many Death Eaters and support for Voldemort's agenda had been drastically cut.

He stared at the revealed former Death Eaters with his mouth hanging open. Albus Dumbledore had asked repeatedly how such steps had been accomplished but oaths had prevented any who knew from divulging the secret. But even the Order had received an advantage in their intelligence gathering. Many doors that had been closed had opened and they had become more effective.

Albus said, "I was certain that I heard reports that two of these received Voldemort's mark. Yet they are here, where it is impossible."

Bellatrix and Regulus both pulled up their sleeves. The smooth skin below was obvious. Sirius even shot a Finite to prove that no glamour hid a Dark Mark.

Arcturus then said, "EVERY threat was removed. Including that one."

"Threat?" Albus asked.

"I will explain when that portion of the story is revealed."

Sirius then said, "The first part of the story – and the one no one knows, apparently – is Gary." He turned and said, "Who exactly are you?"

Gary stood. He turned to Molly and said, "Remember that I am the same person I've always been. When we're done here, I'll answer any questions you might have which wasn't answered here." Molly nodded. She had been curious, insanely curious, but Gary had proved himself too many times for her to be very worried.

"I have been known my many names in many times and in many places. In truth, I am a dimensional traveler. I was born 31 July 1980, the son of James and Lily Potter. My birth name is Harry James Potter." Several gasps were heard. "I also have been called: Maarek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Triumphed, Master of Death, and the Chosen One. Some alternates of me have been Lord of the House of Black, Lord of the House of Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Merlin – every world is different. I was the head of the Potter and Black families in my world – almost all the other candidates having died." He paused here. "The title I am most well known as among the many worlds I have visited is the Lone Traveler."

Every wizard-raised person – and a couple of the muggleborns – who heard this gasped and then fell silent. The Lone Traveler was a story that had been around for a long time. That he was now before them was shocking.

Albus could scarce wrap his wits around himself.

Gary turned to Molly. "When I first came to this timeline, I found something that surprised me. I appeared outside of the Burrow – and yet it was far, far different than the Burrow I myself had come to love as a child."

He looked to the Potters, who were in shock. "In my world, my parents died – and I grew up with my mother's muggle relatives. It wasn't pleasant." Lily gasped.

He looked back to the Weasleys. "In my world the closest thing I had to a family were the Weasleys. And the closest thing I had to a mother was Molly Weasley. And so, when presented with a Burrow I did not expect, I investigated." Molly was in tears watching Gary tell his story, but she was smiling.

"I found that Molly was pregnant and the Weasleys were expanding their home." He smiled at this. "Although I loved the crazy building I learned to love, no one could claim that it followed any logic or safety."

The Prewitts and Arthur all chuckled. They remembered the first conversation they had with Gary. Had he not arrived, they would have started building up – and none of them were really conversant with proper construction back then.

Gary then told of his various visits and the steps he had taken each time. Then he explained The Redoubt. "In my world, the Order was under attack and lost many members because they had no sanctuary. Arthur and Molly allowed me to build one. James provided the financing. And so this place was born."

Gary looked off thoughtfully. "One of the great tragedies that I often encounter is that one of the best families in many worlds is often destitute." He turned to Molly. "I knew how many children you had. And, even though I knew how much love and care you lavished, your family never got a break. Arthur was too honest to take bribes and your brothers … as well as the entire Order by the time I left … had lost their lives. I resolved to make certain that your family was at least safe and comfortable."

Molly reached out and pulled him down to embrace him. She whispered, "Thank you."

Lily Potter was a bit jealous. Gary saw that and said, "Lily. You have your son, Harry. I'm not he. Although my mother loved me (lost her life to protect me when I was only 15 months), it doesn't change the fact that you are not she. Love your son, and you have no cause for what you're feeling right now."

Lily blushed a bit and nodded.

"And here's hoping your son doesn't have to grow up facing what I did: Troll at 11, Basilisk at 12, Dementors at 13, Hungarian Horntail at 14, Dementors again at 15, Inferi at 16, Death eaters regularly, Voldemort regularly .. and the loss of all I loved. I have taken steps to prevent that future."

Arcturus asked, "You were the one who informed the goblins of … tainted artifacts?"

Gary nodded. "I wanted to ensure they were destroyed."

Arcturus nodded grimly. "As the Head of the Family Black in this world, I approve of your actions. You have performed as I would expect and I hereby reaffirm you as a member of the House of Black with all privileges that entails."

Everyone was now curious as to what he was referring to. Gary looked a bit confused at this, but shrugged it off.

Sirius interjected, "It is time to tell the tale from when Gary prodded me to send a letter to my brother during his last visit."

Sirius told the tale of the letter sent and the meeting. Arcturus took over before he said too much.

"The Black Family has been traditionally much freer with Magic than others, embracing what most are too afraid, too squeamish, or too moral to learn. But we have an ancient directive that cannot be denied: We are sworn against threats to Magic herself. And Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-styled Lord Voldemort, presents such a threat. That is why the Black family, on my order, is now sworn to see him destroyed."

Gary suddenly had an epiphany. He had started this journey attempting to do as none had done before – something which might have constituted a threat to Magic. And now he combated threats to Magic in almost every world he visited. He didn't know why he visited worlds where there was no magic, but he was almost certain this was a contributing factor behind his current existence.

"My grandson, Regulus, discovered that Riddle performed Magics which are forbidden. He creates vile devices which I will not name and which I will not describe. The Black Family, including this one," he pointed to Gary, "has seen them all destroyed. We must now plan how to finally destroy the man."

He turned to Gary. "Why were you the one to destroy him in your world? Why not Sirius, your parents, the Headmaster?"

Gary sighed. "A prophecy."

Albus started. "You were subject to a prophecy?"

"Yes." He recited the prophecy word for word. The Order, who was listening to this story, gasped as they considered it.

Albus said, "Strange. That is different than the prophecy I heard."

Gary now looked at the Headmaster with some intensity. "What is the prophecy you heard?"

Albus looked around. "It would be best if I gave it privately. I would not want to see the security of it compromised."

Gary stood up in anger as he looked at the Headmaster, almost glowing. He didn't notice Arcturus moving behind his left shoulder, his family behind him. He also didn't notice Arthur move behind his other shoulder, James and Lily behind him. Molly was too encumbered to move so easily – even as she also glared at the Headmaster.

"Let me tell you something, Albus Dumbledore. In far, far too many worlds the very thing that you fight against almost accomplishes its goal. Innocents are lost. Families are extinguished. Those that fight against Voldemort are almost all killed. And almost universally there is one, unchanged, consistent cause: The man in charge of the fight against Tom Riddle is Albus Dumbledore. And Albus Dumbledore refuses, unless backed into a corner, to divulge necessary and needed information to those that follow him. I cannot even describe the countless innocents who have been killed in countless worlds because one Albus Dumbledore or another didn't believe anyone else was worthy of knowing what he knew or because Albus Dumbledore worked for a 'The Greater Good' which he didn't feel others were capable of comprehending."

Dumbledore, upon hearing this, paled to almost white. His face was a mask of horror at what he was hearing.

"So, I ask you: What was the prophecy that you heard?"

In a very quiet voice, Albus recited the Prophecy he heard almost 14 months earlier.

Gary sat heavily at hearing it. Those behind him moved back to their seats.

"Well, that is different. Obviously, I have changed something in this world." Arcturus snorted. Gary looked over at the man. "Lord Black. You say they all have been destroyed? All five?"

Arcturus nodded. "And I shall see to it that the cleansed artifacts are returned to Hogwarts when this current crisis is concluded."

This cut through Albus' self-recriminations. What was to be returned to Hogwarts?

"Well, one of them shouldn't be lightly used. But that is another matter entirely. What we have to do now is to devise a plan to ensure Riddle's destruction at a time and place of our choosing."

Arcturus nodded. "What do you suggest?"


	7. Ending the Past, Beginning the Future

Narcissa followed her husband to meet with his master. She had a report to deliver.

Lucius dropped to his knees and Narcissa followed. "Report, Lucius."

"My Lord. My wife, as you required, has cozied up to her Blood Traitor sister and cousin. She reported to me a conversation she overheard which I feel is important in the current circumstance."

Voldemort's face took on an intensity as he looked at the woman. "You will open your mind to me! Legilimens!"

Narcissa was carefully prepared by her Paterfamilias to hide everything that needed to be hidden behind a wall protected by the vows she spoke. The conversation that Narcissa remembered was not hidden.

_Narcissa and Andy were drinking tea, discussing their children. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door._

_Andy disappeared from sight. Narcissa listened carefully. "Hey, Andy. Whatcha doing?" The voice was that of Sirius._

_"I have a visitor. What do you need?"_

_"Who is it?"_

_There was a pause and a whisper which Narcissa barely caught. ".. priv …rath … say."_

_Sirius' voice also dropped to a whisper. "I … slip … Dumbledore. It will get … Fidelius … James and Lily …." Narcissa assumed she could hear more of Sirius because he was facing the room while Andy was facing away._

_Andromeda whispered back but accidentally raised her voice too far. "Now is not the best time!" Her voice dropped. "…ed and Nymphadora are … back … are here!"_

_Sirius whispered again. By this time, Narcissa had quietly crept closer and so heard more of what Sirius said. "Well, I have to disappear for … weeks. I'm … decoy, pretending to be … I won't be able to …"_

_Andy's voice rose slightly once more "Well, what should I do?"_

_Sirius paused. "Hide it … underwear drawer. Who'll … Just don't leave it out!" Sirius voice rose on the last bit. Narcissa quietly moved back to her previous position and quietly lifted her cup._

_Soon, she heard the door close and Andy walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry."_

_"Who was that?"_

_Andy hesitated. "It was Sirius, passing a message from a friend. He wouldn't understand me allowing you to visit so I didn't tell him you were here."_

_Narcissa nodded. "That's okay. He knows that Lord Black has ordered me to be neutral. It would have been fine."_

_Andy grinned. "Don't you love Black politics?"_

Voldemort's face became gleeful and then he said to Lucius, "I require a service. You will employ your marriage vows to ensure your wife complies."

"Yes, My Lord."

"You are to order her to retrieve the slip of parchment or paper that she overheard being discussed. If she is successful, your family will sit atop the order I shall create. If she should fail, you AND your wife and son will suffer the consequences."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Go!"

When the Malfoys had left, the Dark Lord called another servant in from the other door. "Yes, My Lord."

"Present your arm!" The Death Eater did so and Voldemort called to Severus Snape.

Severus had wormed his way into Dumbledore's confidence, claiming remorse over his childhood friend being threatened.

It was a wonderful ploy and Voldemort had reward him when it was reported by promoting him to the Inner Circle. Severus now played Double Agent but Voldemort was certain he knew exactly where the man's loyalties lay.

Voldemort never knew that in this case he was catastrophically wrong.

Soon Severus Snape arrived and prostrated himself. "Severus. You are becoming closes to Dumbledore?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"I have found that he is the secret keeper for the location of the Potters. You shall use all of your Slytherin guile to ensure that you obtain a slip form him which states the secret. He has a tendency, apparently, to write out the secret on such slips."

"Yes, My Lord. Is there any inconsequential intelligence I can provide which will explain why I approached him?"

Voldemort considered this. There was a safe house which was no longer used because the people who had used it were captured by the Ministry. "There is a safe house for my followers at back of the Crabbe estate. Spare wands and some galleons have been hidden beneath the floor of the Nursery. I am consolidating resources and I am planning on having several Death Eaters retrieve this … on Samhain."

"Thank you, My Lord. I shall begin immediately."

Voldemort waved Severus off. The beauty was that if Narcissa failed he would have cause to ensure Lucius was never elevated enough to threaten him. Severus he owned completely – his abusive muggle father was taken care of personally by himself. The muggle was punished for killing Severus' pureblood mother.

* * *

It was 29 October. Lucius had reported that Narcissa had failed. The slip was not found, but she continued to try. He had given a deadline for the next day.

Suddenly, his spy appeared and prostrated himself.

"Speak."

"My Lord. I have succeeded." Severus placed a small slip in front of his chair.

Voldemort took his wand and accioed the slip. He read the words: "The Potters have been given sanctuary within 10 Griffin Lane, Godric's Hallow."

Voldemort stamped down the glee he was feeling. He had to be certain. "Show me! Legilimens!"

_Severus knocked on the door to the Headmasters office. "Come in, Severus!"_

_How did he always know?_

_Severus moved into the office and sat in one of the chairs. "I have a report."_

_"Very good, Severus. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore presented a dish but Severus shook his head. His disdain was not visible but was easily recognizable._

_"So, tell me."_

_"The Dark Lord is feeling the pinch. He will be sending out parties to retrieve cached supplies on Samhain, when most will be celebrating. Even the Aurors should be lulled that night."_

_"Interesting. What else?"_

_"I know of one location where those sent can be ambushed. The home's residents have been captured with their son being placed with more distant kin. It is empty. The DMLE should already have access and so it will not seem so unlikely that they might get lucky in inspecting such a property."_

_Dumbledore's eyes gleamed. "Excellent. What home?"_

_"A small house behind the Crabbe Manse. The cache is located beneath the floor of the Nursery."_

_Dumbledore nodded. "We shall ensure it is emptied before setting up a plausible capture scenario. Well done."_

_They were interrupted by a knock on the door._

_Dumbledore waved his wand and a door to the side opened. "Wait there."_

_Severus moved to the door and closed it - but then listened in._

_"Come!" Dumbledore's voice came through. A pause. "Mrs. Tonks! A pleasant surprise!"_

_"Hello, Headmaster. I have come to return this slip. My family has all read it. We shall be visiting with them on Sunday."_

_"Not on Halloween?"_

_The woman's voice took on an amused tone. "Nymphadora is looking forward to guising and collecting candy. Harry is too young. So, no, it will be Sunday."_

_"I see." Dumbledore's voice was also amused. "I quite understand the love of candy. Lemon drop?"_

_"No, thank you." There was definitely a chuckle hidden in the reply. "Anyway, I wanted to ensure this was returned. Sirius told me to hide it in my daughter's underwear drawer but I learned long ago to avoid his suggestions."_

_Albus chuckled. "Very well. Thank you for returning it."_

_"Headmaster." There was a pause and he heard the exit close. The door hiding Severus opened._

_"Come back in and finish the report."_

_"Of course." Severus moved once again to sit down. "As I reported, the Dark Lord is consolidating resources. If one such cache is located in an imprisoned follower's home, perhaps there are others. It is a worthwhile opportunity to deny him."_

_Dumbledore sat back. "Yes. What other locations are plausible?"_

_Before Severus could answer, a Patronus appeared in the office. "Headmaster!" The voice of the Deputy Headmistress was strident. "I need assistance outside the Library. It's almost a full riot between my cubs and Horace's snakes!"_

_Dumbledore stood up and said, "Wait here!" He moved to the phoenix perched to the side of the office. "Fawkes, take me to the Library!"_

_The bird and the man both disappeared. The portraits were soon also empty as they had all moved to see the ruckus._

_Severus looked around. "Accio Secret!" Nothing happened. "Accio Slip!" Suddenly, a small slip flew out from the slightly ajar cabinet behind the Headmasters desk and to Severus' hand. Another flew from within a book on the desk. He read both and saw that both were what his master asked for! He returned the slip to the book, as this was the one most likely to be missed._

_He quickly took his wand and wrapped the other slip around it and placed this in his holster. The holster had an anti-summoning charm. Severus then sat back and strengthened his occlumency barriers. To all appearances he was calmly waiting for the Headmaster._

_About ten minutes later, the portraits began to fill again. And shortly thereafter the Headmaster also returned, through the door this time. The phoenix moved from his shoulder to its perch._

_"There are times I long for the days where you attended. The rivalry is getting worse."_

_"I find that hard to believe." Severus' tone was almost acidic._

_The Headmaster sighed. "Well, no matter. Now, as we were discussing …"_

It was obvious that there was no more that was relevant. Voldemort now allowed his glee to come through. "Excellently done!" He stood. "Samhain will see the prophesized threat destroyed. Once this is accomplished, you shall be raised above all others as my closest advisor!"

"You honor me, My Lord."

"Present your arm! We must plan distractions for Samhain." Voldemort used Snape's Dark Mark to call all of his other followers. Plans would be made.

* * *

After the meeting with the other version of Harry Potter, Dumbledore had been somewhat reserved as he was obviously wrestling with what he had been told. However, he had come out of his funk as Arcturus, Sirius, James, and he had begun the planning needed to place Voldemort here on a particular night.

Gary had suggested an approach which played towards the man's vanity and sense of superiority. Voldemort wanted to claim supremacy of all magic and using Samhain would draw him – as long as the final resolution was close enough to Halloween. None could see the Dark Lord waiting months to take advantage of stolen intelligence.

Gary also told them that this was the date that marked Voldemort's temporary defeat in his own world.

After making this suggestion and the rough planning being accomplished, the man had disappeared in the blue light which marked him as truly the focal point of the Lone Traveler legends. Molly was somewhat sad that he was called away. James and Lily also had wanted to speak more with him.

The Order members were used to create rumours and false paths. Although many members could fight, the Order mainly dealt with information and planning.

Albus would be the Secret Keeper. Gary had mentioned the slips that he used as something he had learned from his own Dumbledore. Gary had mentioned to the rest that Albus did have a spy within the Death Eaters and they should use him.

Albus was shocked as no one had been told of Severus' defection.

Arcturus had explained Narcissa's role and limitations. Her tentative inclusion was discussed and the Black family would only agree as long as she and her son were not unduly threatened.

As far as they were concerned, Lucius could be manipulated and put in harm's way as much as necessary. There was no love for the man with the Blacks – at least not anymore.

So, Lily and James were now in the cottage presenting an image of domestic tranquility. They each had an emergency portkey for The Reboubt.

Hidden within the room were Bellatrix, Regulus, Sirius, Remus, and Dorcas Meadowes. These were considered the most qualified to face Voldemort directly.

James and Lily were admonished that they were to leave AT ONCE as soon as they made a show of retreating toward "Harry." Harry was actually at the Burrow. Molly had insisted.

Albus, Walburga, Andromeda, the Prewitt brothers, and Arcturus were hidden outside. As soon as they heard James "ordering Lily to Retreat," they would raise the anti-apparition wards. It was assumed that Voldemort would not have a portkey keyed into the wards.

In that first rough planning session, some of the Order members had questioned the planning on the basis of the unpredictable nature of Voldemort. Gary had snorted and laid out the persona of Voldemort in detail, citing several examples from his own world and this one.

Albus had verified that everything being said was consistent with Tom Riddle's personality.

* * *

James and Lily Potter were trying to appear normal. They were located within the cottage which Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice to achieve their goal.

Lily had just moved upstairs to "check on Harry" when the front door was violently opened. James turned and yelled, "Get Harry out!"

Voldemort laughed. "Your pitiful defenses …"

Suddenly, James dropped behind the couch and, unseen by Voldemort, he portkeyed away. James' yell had caused Lily to portkey immediately as well.

Just as Voldemort's attention was fixated on the cowardly Gryffindor who hid rather than face him, five different spells hit Voldemort from the side, back, and above.

Albus had protested when Arcturus had suggested this. "It just isn't right that anyone be attacked in such a way!"

Arcturus was cold as he said, "Family Magics have deemed him a threat against Magic! There is no honorable path that is worth giving him a chance to escape. This is not a duel! It is WAR!"

Before Albus could reply Bellatrix interjected, "I know my former Master. If given any chance he can escape or dominate. Death Eaters know that any warning gives opportunity to retreat or enact plans. In the past I would have enjoyed taunting him as he was destroyed – but now I know there is no value in it. No warning is the only chance we have."

Alastor Moody had immediately supported them. "Albus, you know the traditions and you know that Voldemort violates them in every case. Why follow rules when the other side won't?"

As a result, the five hidden in the room would cast as soon as James was out of sight. Sirius and Remus were prone on the floor next to the door and below the windows. Dorcas and Regulus were standing next to the windows. Bellatrix, acting on the suggestion of the Paterfamilias, was on a platform above the door magicked to stick in place.

They all were disillusioned.

As soon as James dropped, all cast non-verbally.

Three reductos (Remus, Sirius, Dorcas), one standard cutting curse (Bellatrix), and one dark cutting curse (Regulus) hit the Dark Lord. He dropped immediately.

All five cast again. They were taking no chances.

Bella's curse actually caused the man's head to separate from the body.

Sirius called out, "Clear!"

The attacking group all cancelled their disillusionments. Sirius and Remus moved to help Bellatrix down even as those on anti-apparition detail moved in. Albus saw the broken body on the floor and sighed. "It is a shame that so much raw talent was wasted."

Arcturus said, "Yes. But it was and now we have to move on." He turned to Sirius. "Take it, Grandson."

Sirius nodded. Arcturus portkeyed immediately to his home. In the Black family, visibility was tantamount to painting oneself red. Arcturus was too old to become visibly involved.

The Order meeting, planning, and this final warding were far more than he had wanted to involve himself with. If Family Magic wasn't involved, he wouldn't have thought about doing such things.

* * *

Even as word spread and celebration took hold of magical Britain, Sirius led his family, the Order, and a number of Aurors to capture the remaining Death Eaters.

Bellatrix caused quite a stir when she portkeyed into the Ministry Atrium with her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy. He was wrapped in chains, bleeding from a number of cuts, and his sleeve was torn off. The faded Dark Mark was plainly visible.

The number of marked followers remaining was much smaller than expected. Bellatrix and Regulus Black's defection and their work with the DMLE in secret was named as a prime reason why the Death Eaters were in the poor condition they were found to be in. Severus Snape was pardoned but there was a furor when Dumbledore tried to hire him as a Professor. He ended up running an apothecary.

Lucius, under veritaserum, had been uncovered as a prime lynchpin in Voldemort's organization. Under the laws enacted which had negated pureblood privilege for marked Death Eaters, he could not prevent everything he knew from being used to weed out unmarked supporters and spies.

Narcissa had been on hand when he had been sentenced to be kissed. She had no tears for her late husband. Narcissa and Draco moved in with Walburga. Sirius' childhood home had been cleansed and had been returned to the stately home it originally was supposed to be when it was built so many years before.

The Department of Mysteries had a grand time tearing apart the former Malfoy Manor for dark artifacts. The Malfoy fortune was put in trust for Draco. Even after penalties and fines it was considerable.

Bellatrix was now well known as the one who cut off Voldemort's head. Although there was some hesitancy from those that had known her, most wizards and witches celebrated the woman.

Barty Crouch Junior was found to be an unmarked supporter. He had volunteered to be marked but Voldemort had put that on hold pending his latest focus being resolved.

The DMLE had some help in identifying Death Eaters. James Potter had negotiated and a Dark Mark ward with wired magical LED indicators was placed just outside of Gringotts. Gringotts could not and would not divulge secrets but if the Ministry used a plot outside of the bank for some purpose? They had no control of that.

It was perhaps skirting the treaties by not correcting those that assumed the new arch was a part of Gringotts. But goblins followed the letter of every contract. And the contract specified 180 days after the defeat of Voldemort the small plot would be returned to Gringotts and tied back to their wards.

They made a profit on the lease and the decorative feature they didn't have to pay for received many complements.


	8. The Weasley Fair

Gary looked around at where he had arrived. He smiled as he recognized the property. He heard a cacophony coming from the direction of the orchard and he made his way in that direction.

As he exited the orchard on the other side, he was stunned at what he was seeing. He looked around and walked toward the pavilion that was closest.

Molly Weasley was overseeing the kitchen tent. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and turned her head to see who it was. She gasped. Gary was soon being crushed.

"Hello, Molly. It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"We've been very well. We've missed you! Did you just arrive?"

"Yeah," he grinned. He looked out from the Pavilon and asked, "What's all this?"

Molly beamed as she said, "The Weasley Fair!"

He turned his head quickly toward her and said, "Huh?"

The Weasley family had begun it with a post-Hogwarts celebration when Bill returned from his first year. They now had money and hosting a party appealed to them. It was a small extravagance.

The celebration had grown, however, as family and friends had become involved. On the third year, neighbors and friends of their children were invited and they had to hire people to help out. With some backing from the Potters, Blacks, and others, by Bill's fifth year the Weasley Fair was firmly established.

Unlike most purebloods and those of High Society, the Weasleys did not go for lavish balls and stifling conversations with people trying to outdo each other with their wealth and dress.

The Weasleys were all about family and a child's joy was a much greater goal for them than any such trapping of wealth.

"So, it just grew to this." She waved her hands toward the fields. "We're comfortable enough now that we don't have to use all of the land for our personal use or to make extra money. Let me show you around." She got another woman who was close by to supervise the kitchen tent and dragged Gary out toward the crowds.

Molly kept up her chatter as she took him around to various sections, people, and attractions. "We've hired a carnival troupe. We've found that Muggleborns often run them because they can easily move them using magic. What muggles think of as efficiency is really magic they don't see being used. And muggles don't think twice if they see things at a carnival that is unexplained. So, we found two different groups. One does games and animals and another does those big muggle things." She pointed to a section where there were rides Dudley would brag about but he had never seen as a child.

She pointed to another tent. "Was that a goblin?"

Molly said, "That was James' idea. Bella Black and her sisters worked to get the Ministry to approve contacting the families of Muggleborns, so Gringotts has an exchange tent for conversions both ways, Muggle and Magic. James convinced them to reduce fees for the fair."

Gary whistled. "Wow. Why did the Blacks push for that?"

"They got the DMLE to support telling families when the children are still young to reduce the need for obliviations. The Headmaster and the Board of Governors approved the opening of the registry at Hogwarts so that they could be identified. When the Fair really got going, Sirius suggested sending personalized invitations to the Weasley Fair and using it to convince the families. The children have fun, the families see magic, and it's far less threatening or scary than having a strange witch or wizard show up at their door."

Molly took Gary to an area where several families that were obviously muggles with small children were being dazzled by a transfiguration show. Was that the Grangers?

"They have to be at least five to be invited. That's when most accidental magic starts. Narcissa is talking about starting a school for children below Hogwarts age."

Molly took Gary over to the rides. When they arrived, the man at the gate saw who it was and let them in without a word. Molly blushed. "As hosts, we get full access." She looked around and, seeing the red hair which stood out like a beacon, led Gary over to the bumper cars. The two waited for the time to expire before Molly called out, "Boys!"

Three young red-heads turned their heads at the sound of their mother's voice. Seeing who was with her, they jumped out and rushed toward them. Molly smiled as she said, "Arthur and my brothers have the younger ones."

Gary was soon mobbed by the elder Weasley boys. He had to get them to calm down so that he could understand them. Molly left Gary with them and made her way back to the Kitchen tent, after getting his promise that he would join the extended family for the gathering after the carnival closed for the day at 7:00.

Gary had quite a lot of fun being dragged by the three boys to various rides. He had never ridden a Ferris wheel or carousel. For the rest of the afternoon, he enjoyed being the fun uncle and experiencing things he had never been able to as a child.

He was ganged up on by the three in bumper cars but then Percy turned on his brothers and allied himself with Gary.

There were many laughs.

At 6:30, the four made their way back to the Burrow through the orchard. A tent had been raised just to the Burrow side of it and the three boys dragged Gary inside.

The tent contained several people that Gary had seen on the last visit to this timeline. Gary was very busy saying hello and being introduced to a number of families.

The Potters were present. In this world Harry had two younger siblings, a girl and a boy. The boy was still teething.

Sirius had a young son with his wife Marlene. Remus was still single but Sirius was teasing him about his second-cousin's teenage crush.

Regulus was stepping out with a Dorcas Meadowes, who was about three years older than he. But they were happy.

Narcissa had Draco and also a very young girl with her current husband, Caradoc. Gary was always amazed at the archaic names found within the magical world.

Andromeda still only had the one daughter. Young Nymphadora was enough of a handful for any parents.

Bellatrix was still single. She was greatly admired by many wizards but hadn't found the right one. She hadn't worked very hard to find another husband after the first one was so abysmal. She spoiled her nieces and nephew though.

The Prewitts had two young brides. The two were in their late thirties and their wives were in their early twenties. Gary was curious as to how they caught two such beautiful women – being so homely themselves.

He had to dodge a few prank hexes when he said that to them.

Neville Longbottom also had a sister. Little Violet was still nursing.

The Weasley brood was just as large as in his own world. He reintroduced himself to the twins and met the two youngest.

He had a tear as he was told that Ron was given the middle name of Gary in his honor. He hadn't been told that the last time he had visited.

Walburga Black was perhaps the biggest change. She had taken the roll of universal grandmother to every related family. The Potters, Prewitts, and Weasleys had all lost their grandparents to age or disease and she claimed that every child needed a grandparent. She didn't ignore her actual grandson or her nieces' children.

Gary amused himself playing with the youngest children. Their young voices screamed in laughter a number of times throughout the meal.

After the children had all been taken home or put down at the Burrow (there was a sleepover as the fair was still going on the next day) Gary heard all of what had happened since his last visit.

He complimented the Blacks on what they had done as well as those who had been in the Order proper.

The changes were a balm. He wondered exactly why he had been pulled here.

He accepted the Weasley's hospitality. Even though there was little extra room, Molly insisted Gary was always welcome.

The next day he spent once again visiting the Fair. It was the final day. At 4:00, the rides began to close in preparation for the parade. Soon a path was made through the crowds and Arthur and Molly Weasley were driven through on an open carriage pulled by abraxan. Narcissa had access still to her late husband's estate and had arranged it.

The two Weasleys were dressed in traditional and ancient formal wear as they waived to the crowd. The Lord and Lady of the Fair were given quite a few cheers. The carriage stopped in front of a raised stage and the two were escorted by the Prewitt brothers in traditional livery.

Finally, the crowds surrounding the stage quieted in response to Arhtur's motions. "Well! While we do love the fun of hosting the Weasley Fair, I can assure you that I and my wife are looking forward to getting out of these horridly hot clothes!"

Laughs rippled out among the crowd.

"As I look out, I am heartened by what I see. Wizards and witches, muggleborn and pureblood, even a few muggle families and a couple of goblins. We come together to celebrate life and to strengthen the bonds of community." He paused then. "But we cannot forget those that were lost in past troubles. Only a few short years ago, we were threatened by a Dark wizard who preached hatred and fear. He was defeated by brave people doing their part to make a difference. We did our part. Many of you did as well. But there is one person who hasn't been truly acknowledged for what he did to allow us to enjoy our current prosperity. So, even though we didn't tell him we were doing this and he isn't prepared, I want to call our friend, Gary Seven, to the stage."

Gary blushed as he was pointed out by Arthur and the crowd began clapping and cheering. He made his way up until he stood beside the two. Molly hugged him and turned him toward the crowd.

Arthur waved the crowd quiet again and said, "Through his hard work, magical prowess, common sense, and truly deep compassion, Gary here helped to guide us toward defeating that Dark … well, there are families so I won't say that … Dark idiot, Tom Riddle. He called himself a Lord but he was a bully. I can't even begin to explain everything Gary did but I can assure you – and those you know as the heroes who defeated him will verify for me – that without Gary we would have suffered much more greatly and it would be a much darker world for it. So please join me in thanking him."

The crowd cheered and clapped. Finally a chant grew and Gary was pushed forward to give a speech. The crowd grew silent as he mentally composed his remarks.

"Thank you. I'd protest this but I know Molly and I want to avoid the stinging hexes she is so proficient with." Molly looked smug even as the crowd laughed. "I didn't grow up here. I grew up in an environment much more saturated with fear and ignorance. When I first traveled here, I came upon a family who was just starting out and took steps to help them and to make certain they were safe. The things I did and the plans I made were almost entirely predicated upon ensuring they would be happy and healthy. It is would be a much darker world if we, each of us, didn't do what we could to help our neighbors and our community. That this led to Riddle's defeat was almost superfluous. I say almost because I will not cheapen the memory of those lost by so casually dismissing it."

He paused then because he knew that he would soon be moving on.

"I am a Traveler and I have seen much. I do my part here and there to help out. If we all did that, then this community, indeed any community, could never again be threatened with extinction. The community would never allow it. Be good to each other. Learn your history well and do not repeat the mistakes of the past. Hold compassion for each other and charity toward your fellow man. If you can do that, your future will be bright indeed."

He turned and, as he did so, he began glowing. The crowd watched in amazement as the man before them compressed down to a small ball and shot off before disappearing in the setting sunlight. Every person there heard the joyful sound of Phoenix song, giving them all a feeling of love and hope.

It took a good long time before anyone moved.

A/N: That was much longer than I first anticipated and it went in directions I didn't originally plan. I hope the readers enjoyed this. I will post the completed arc as its own story as has been suggested. I add the Omake because, well, I can't help myself sometimes.

Omake:

_He complimented the Blacks on what they had done as well as those who had been in the Order proper._

_The changes were a balm. He wondered exactly why he had been pulled here._

As the party wound down, he was suddenly confronted by a determined Bellatrix Black. "You are coming home with me. I am quite certain that my Paterfamilias would approve if he were here."

Gary gulped. "But I won't be here long."

"All the more reason to do this now."

The adults who remained all had a good laugh as Bellatrix pulled Gary away and they disappeared as Bella apparated them away.

The resulting son would be quite spoiled by all of them.


End file.
